The Beginning
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: What if she made the first move, how would he react? Rated T for now, may change if I write more on it. Unsure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words, this is what comes from my warped brain. **

**There may be more, but not before I finish my other story.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

The Beginning.

(Present Day) Erin Strauss opened her eyes; she knew it was early, even though light from the full moon illuminated the master bedroom. Rolling over she looked at the handsome face of the man lying next to her. He was still sleeping, not wanting to disturb him she didn't move, except to lay her head on his chest. She loved touching him; and the slightest touch from him could send sparks through her entire body. She cherished times like this, when he slept and she could be awake and close, listening to him breathe or snore softly. He didn't sleep well… ever. Always a case on his mind or an idea for a new book, something had his brain running constantly. Times like this when his mind actually shut down and let him rest were rare.

Unable to go back to sleep she thought about that those days almost two years ago, the beginning of what had become the best decision of her life. Everyone thought he perused her, when actually she was the one who made the first moves. He'd found out about her stint in rehab, and he'd come to see her…often, becoming her friend and supporting her, but she was the one who wanted more…more from him and more of him. She knew more than 20 years ago she was drawn to him, even when they fought and they battled often, there was always something fascinating about David Rossi.

(Memories) Leaving rehab on a Saturday morning, she visited her children, spent the day with them, had a quiet Sunday. She spoke to him that day and saw him in passing in the office for a few minutes on Monday. It was a little bit of a struggle to get back in the swing of things the first day and by the end of it she needed to see him. She knew he taught at the academy and he was teaching tonight.

Making her way to his class room, she slid into the lecture hall undetected, taking a seat in the last row. She'd never seen him teach; as she listened she understood why the bureau asked him, he was very good. He knew his stuff and he presented it well. He paced as he spoke, answered questions as they were asked. Every once in a while he'd sit on the edge of the desk, hands in his pockets listening to a student explain their answer or tell him why they thought their way would be better. When the class ended she sat still waiting for the few students who stopped to talk to him to disperse. She didn't know he'd noticed her sitting up there about half way through the session. As the last student turned to leave she started down to meet him.

"When did you come in?" He asked putting his materials in his briefcase before turning around and leaning on the desk.

She smiled, "Just before you started."

"I didn't notice until about half way through the lesson." He commented not taking his eyes off her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You weren't supposed to notice me at all." She took a tentative step toward him, he didn't move.

"Then why did you stay if I wasn't supposed to know you were here?"

She moved closer to him, tugged on his shirt, leaning forward just a bit, and whispered. "I wanted to give you this." Placing her lips on his she kissed him, slow, and soft at first deepening it after a few seconds. He responded the way she hoped he would. Pulling away, Erin Strauss turned and walked away leaving him speechless as his hand moved to touch where her lips had been a minute ago. Neither would sleep that night.

Tuesday saw the team head to Charleston for a case. Dave didn't have time to talk to her before he left so once the briefing was over he sat back pulled out his phone.

Erin was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on reports she needed to read, but her mind kept going back to last night and the feel of David Rossi's lips. Each time she did she smiled just a little. Her assistant wondered what would put that grin on her bosses face, Erin Strauss very rarely smiled. Something had changed in her since coming back from leave.

Strauss looked to her right as the cell on the desk began to vibrate. Picking it up she saw a text from David, tapping the envelope she read, _Good Morning, Erin, how are things today?"_

Quickly she answered, "_Good Moring, Agent Rossi, things are things. Aren't you supposed to be solving a case?"_

_"We're still in the air, Can't solve it until we land. I have another mystery I'd like to solve." _He typed smiling, and it didn't go unnoticed by others on the plane.

She laughed softly when she read his text; she knew what was coming, _"is there anything I can do to help you with your mystery?"_

_"You sure as hell can, want to tell me what last night was all about, Babe!" _he intentionally put the babe there, deciding if she wanted to play games he could play with the best of them.

She laughed again, then saw her assistant look at her, "Sorry, Abbie." Before typing back, _"I'd never seen you teach, so I came to watch."_

_"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, want to talk about what happened after the class?" _as he typed he could still fill her lips on his.

Sitting back in her chair, _"It's called a kiss, David. I would think a man as worldly as you would know what a kiss was, do I need to explain?"_

Dave smiled again, she was really enjoying this game,_ "I know what a kiss is ERIN, I am just wondering why you kissed me last night, not that I didn't enjoy it immensely."_

_"I wanted to so I did. It's that simple." _

Dave read the words, just as the plane began to land. _"We're landing so I need to get to work, we'll finish this as soon as I get back."_

_"Be careful." _ She typed putting the phone on the desk and going back to her files, still smiling.

The team worked the case and had it solved easily. Heading back to Quantico, Dave thought about the previous day and Erin Strauss telling him she wanted to kiss him. He never in a million years would have thought that, he thought she hated him or at least disliked him. Looking around the others were sleeping, except for Hotch who like himself seldom slept on the plane. Pulling out his phone he was about to send a message, when it buzzed. Looking at it he smiled.

_"Heard your team is on the way home, should be here by 12:30, would you like to have a late lunch with me. My office 1:30?" _ It was the person he was thinking about. He hadn't been able to get his mind off her since that kiss.

Smirking his trademark grin, _"Sure, can I bring anything?"_

_"Just those luscious lips and an appetite, I'm ordering out." _She knew that would stop him.

David Rossi sat at his desk staring at the clock; they'd been back for an hour. He was trying to concentrate on the after reports, but his mind wandered. Time was creeping by and it was driving him insane. What game was Erin playing? Why had she kissed him and why was she inviting him to lunch, this woman baffled him. The woman that came back from rehab was not the woman he'd known half his life. Looking up he saw Hotch enter his office.

"Dave, I just wanted to tell you what great work you did out there." Aaron said sitting in the chair across from him. "You saw things the rest of us didn't and that was the key to catching the unsub as quickly as we did."

"Just doing my job." Dave said looking at the clock again.

Hotch leaned forward, "Is something bothering you, Dave? You've seemed a little distracted the past couple days. Not when working, but in free time and that smile on the plane when you were texting, didn't go unnoticed by anyone."

"No, I'm fine. Well nothing I can talk about right now." Rossi answered, again looking at the clock.

"Okay, but you know where I am if you need someone to talk too," Standing the unit chief moved to the door keeping his eye on his best friend before leaving. He knew Rossi well enough and long enough to know something was up with.

At 1:25 Dave stood and headed to Erin's office. Entering the outer office, Abbie her assistant was getting ready to leave. "I'm heading out to lunch, she stepped out for a minute, you can wait if you like?" motioning toward a chair.

Nodding, Dave sat in the outer area to wait. Erin entered as soon as the assistant was on the elevator and the door closed. She had her arms loaded, standing he took the drink holder from her, following into the inner office. Sitting everything on the table, Erin closed the door, put her purse in the drawer and sat on the couch. "Have a seat, David."

Sitting down, Dave kept watching her, trying to figure her out. Was she screwing with him, had she lost her mind completely or was she really attracted to him. He had always been intrigued by her, but he knew her and he knew she didn't like him or his lifestyle, though in recent years he had changed his priorities.

"Is something wrong, David?" Erin asked handing him one of the to go containers from her favorite little bistro in Quantico. "Why are you staring at me?"

Sitting the food on the table he turned toward her. "I'm trying to figure out who you are and what you did with Erin Strauss? She doesn't like me, she would never invite me to lunch, and I know for a fact she would never kiss me like you did last night."

She could see the questioning and confusion in his eyes. His eyes had always told her more than his words. "David…I'm not the same person I was before rehab. I've learned a lot about myself and what I want in life. Also these past few weeks, with you visiting me and helping me, supporting me have shown me a side of you that I never let myself see and I like what I see."

"Let me see if I have this, you have the hots for me?" He smiled that cheeky grin at her.

Picking up her food, "I wouldn't say hots, I'd rather say attracted, I know I'm being bold, but I've wasted enough time. If you're not interested please just tell me, I'm a big girl, David I can handle it."

Taking a bite of his sandwich, he kept watching her, he could tell she was getting very nervous, she put it out there and he hadn't said anything. "Erin…I've always thought you were beautiful and sexy as hell…"

"..But you're not interested in seeing what could develop." She said standing. She thought from the way he kissed her back the other night and the text messages that he just might want to explore where they could go.

He reached for her hand, pulling her back down, only a little closer to him. "I didn't say that. I'm just a little surprised." He watched her, as he leaned in giving her a shy kiss. "Like I said, I've always found you beautiful and sexy as hell. Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight and we'll see how things go?"

"Like a date?" She asked cautiously

"Yes, Erin, I'm asking you on a date. I'll pick you up at seven; we'll have a nice dinner, maybe a little dancing, and then see what happens."

"I'd like that." She said, relaxing a bit. As they ate, she asked him about the case they had just closed and he asked her about her kids. Once they had finished eating he helped her clean up and sat back down on the sofa.

The couple talked a little more, before Dave stood, held out his hand, pulling her to her feet. Still holding her hand, he walked to her door, leaned in and whispered, "These luscious lips are going to kiss you now." And he did. Breaking the kiss he smiled, exiting the room, calling over his shoulder, "See you at seven."

Erin smiled, thankful Abbie wasn't back yet, closing her door again and leaning on it.

Precisely at seven, Dave knocked on Erin's door. Opening it she asked him in and he handed her a bouquet of wild flowers. That was one thing he knew about her, she loved wild flowers. "Thank you; come talk to me while I put them in water?"

He followed her to the kitchen, leaning against the island. "You're stunning, Erin." She wore a simple black dress, black bolero jacket, with matching shoes, sapphire earrings and necklace. Her hair was up, he liked it better down, but it looked sexy the way it was tonight.

"You look pretty damn good yourself, David." Having finished with the flowers, she moved to stand in front of him, straightening his tie. He wore a black Italian suit, with black shirt and tie. Erin had always thought he looked oh so sexy dressed all in black, gave him a little of that mafia look.

He placed his hands on her waist, "I'm going to kiss you now." He said as his lips found hers in a short kiss full of promise. Offering her his arm, "Shall we go?"

The restaurant was a nice romantic place in DC. He'd called ahead for the table with the best view, preordered their finest non-alcoholic champagne, and asked for the chef to make her favorite dessert, chocolate soufflé. Dave pulled out the chair and held it for her. He was the perfect gentleman.

Once their order had been taken, Dave reached over and took her hand in his, letting their fingers move and wrestle in a quixotic dance. "This place is wonderful, David. Where did you find it or do I want to know?"

Chuckling, "Actually, Andy told me about this place."

"Andy…as in Andy Shepherd, the Director of the FBI?" She questioned. "You saw him today?"

"That would be the one and I saw him in the men's room." He said seeing her begin to pale, "Don't worry Erin, I didn't tell him who I was going out with, I just asked him if he knew a place that I could take a very special lady for a nice romantic dinner and dancing, some place new. He started asking me questions, but I told him, it was a new friendship, that I was exploring and when I was ready to tell someone I might call him." Once he was finished she seemed to relax.

The couple enjoyed their dinner, talking and teasing. Anyone who watched them would have thought they had been together for years, not on a first date. After dinner, but before dessert, Dave stood, held out his hand, leading her to the dance floor. The music was soft and slow, they danced for several songs, whispering about work, the team, how they would react if they knew the pair were on an genuine rendezvous. One more dance, Dave asked if she was ready for her special dessert.

Back at the table, the waiter brought out the chocolate soufflé. "I'm impressed Rossi, this wasn't on the menu, I looked, it's my favorite."

Smiling, "I know I called ahead, only the best."

"Thank you, David. This has been a wonderful evening." She said placing her hand over his.

"It's not over yet." He lead her back to the dance floor, they danced for a while longer. Finally he asked if she was ready to go. She nodded; Dave paid the bill and led her out of the door turning left.

"David, the car is that way." She commented pointing right.

Wrapping his arm loosely around her waist, "I know."

Walking two blocks, Erin looked at Dave; standing before them was a beautiful white horse drawn carriage. "David, is this for us?"

"Yes, I thought a tour of DC at night would be fun." He commented helping her into the carriage.

The ride was an especially long one, stopping at all the sites of DC, they'd both seen many times, but not like this. Dave wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, she laid her head on his shoulder, content to just sit and enjoy the ride together.

The driver took them all the way back to Dave's car. Erin petted Jackson, the horse, fed him the apple that Max the driver gave her, while Dave settled the bill, making sure to give a generous tip.

Again Rossi held the car door, helping her in. The drive back to her house was quiet; the only sound was soft jazz playing low on the radio. She didn't want the evening to end, even though it was nearly midnight. They both had to work tomorrow.

Pulling into the drive, Dave turned off the car, putting his hands on the steering wheel, letting out a long sigh. Getting out, he walked around the car, opened the door and helped her out. Capturing her hand he led her to the door, took her keys and unlocked the door, but didn't open it instead he leaned in kissing her, soft, gentle and slow. She wrapped her arms around his back, deepening the kiss, allowing him access to her mouth, tongues dancing, breaking away when their lungs screamed for air.

"I had an amazing time tonight, David, thank you." Erin said laying her head against his chest as he held her tight.

"Erin, I wanted tonight to be special, our first date to be romantic and extraordinary. I want you to always remember this night. I wanted it to be as breathtaking as you are." He said into her hair.

Looking into his eyes, "So does this mean there will be a second date, David?"

"Most definitely, how about a quiet dinner tomorrow night if we don't get called away, I'll cook," he asked.

"I'd like that." She said, kissing him again. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love nothing more, but I'm not going to. I'm trying to be a gentleman, I'm going to kiss you goodnight make sure you get in and I'm going to leave." Kissing her again, he opened the door, "Good night, Erin." He made sure she was in; the door was locked before getting in his car and heading home.

Thursday morning, Erin entered to a nearly empty bullpen, looking up both Aaron and Dave's doors were closed and the lights off. Heading to her office, she passed Garcia. "Ma'am, Agent Rossi asked if I would give this to you when you came in."

Taking the envelope, Strauss went to her office, put her things away and sat down. Turning the envelope over and over, wondering what he might have put into it, deciding the only want to find out was to open it. Starting to tear it open her cell buzzed.

A text from David, _"Good morning, beautiful, did you get the envelope?"_

_"Good morning, I have it here?" _

_"Have you opened it?" _He typed.

Looking at it again, _"not yet, what's in it?"_

He chuckled_, "Open it woman, and you'll see." _Looking around to make sure no one was watching him.

Opening the packet, there were four tickets, 2 for an opera and 2 to a cigar aficionado event. "_What am I suppose to do with these?"_ she knew what they were she just wanted to hear him say it.

_"We're supposed to go to them. I'll go to the opera with you and you go to the cigar show with me. We do things together that the other enjoys." _He typed shaking his head, glad the team was on a short break and most of them were outside, only JJ was in the room and she was busy talking to Will.

Teasingly, she typed back, _"why would I want to do that, the Opera, sure, but why would I want to go to a smelly cigar event?" _Erin had to control herself or she would have laughed out loud.

Dave knew she was screwing with him and decided to play along, _"It's called dating, Babe."_

_"Okay, 0kay, I'll put these events on my calendar. You better get that case closed so you can be here. I'd hate to have to find another date for the opera and the cigar show." _This time Erin did laugh.

"_Okay, I have to get busy; I'll see you no later than tomorrow. I'm sorry about dinner tonight." _

_"I understand, be safe." _Erin tucked the phone back into her pocket, put the tickets in her purse and began her day.

The rest of Thursday was quiet for Strauss, getting lots of work done and chewing a couple agents' new ones for actions not up to standards. Dave and the team worked hard to get the confession and close the case so they could get back to Quantico for the weekend. It was too late when they finished to head back, so they decided to spend another night.

When Alpha team arrived back at the hotel, they agreed to meet in an hour for dinner. Dave and Derek were roommates this trip, since Morgan said he wasn't rooming with Reid.

Entering their room, Dave and Derek each flopped down on their beds; Morgan turned the TV on, flipping channels. Dave took out his phone and began tapping at the keys.

_"Hey, good-looking, you still working?" _

Erin opened her phone, and read the message, smiling when she saw it was from him. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Jessie, who was visiting her mom. "_No, actually I'm having dinner with Jessie, my youngest. I heard you closed the case, when will your team be home?" _

_"We'll leave in the morning, around eight I think. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy; enjoy your time with your daughter. I'll catch up with you when we get home." _He put his phone back in his pocket. It wasn't long before it buzzed again.

_"Its okay, David, I can text for a few minutes. She's doing her own thing and giving me funny looks. I think she wonders who her mother is texting with." _

_"Are we still on for tomorrow night or do you have the kids?" _He questioned

_"No children, Jess is with her dad and the others are at school. I'm all yours. Actually I'm looking forward to it."_

_"Good, so am I. The team is ready for dinner, so I should join them. I'll see you when we get home. Have fun with Jessie and sleep well." _

_"You sleep well too, Good night, David."_

_"Good night, Erin." _Putting his phone in his pocket again, he actually was enjoying this dance they were doing_._

Friday morning, found Erin Strauss looking forward to the evening. She knew she had to get through the day and there was plenty of work to do. The team arrived back at Quantico a little after ten, and immediately went to work on after reports. Dave and Hotch also spent the majority of the afternoon doing a consultation with the Atlanta PD.

Dave looked at his watch, it was getting late. Taking out his phone, he sent Erin a text. _"We're still dealing with Atlanta; can we meet at the convention center at 7, lobby of the hotel?"_

_"Sure that's fine. See you then." _She replied closing her phone a little disappointed.

Entering the convention center hotel, Dave looked around for her; she wasn't there yet, he sat in a chair where he could watch the door. Erin arrived a few minutes later, standing he met her halfway. Dave leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Handing him the tickets, he'd given her, "How does this event work?" she asked.

Taking her hand and leading her to the exposition hall, "Well the hall is filled with cigar exhibitors from all over. You can try them if you want. They are for sale too. There are also booths that teach you how to roll your own, how to cut one correctly and I forget what else. Also there is food and drinks."

"I hope they have water or club soda." She commented.

Dave smiled, he'd decided earlier, he wasn't going to drink tonight, he knew she was battling and he wanted to make it as easy as he could. "I'm sure they do." He handed the girl at the door their tickets, placing his hand on the small of her back to usher her through the door and into the event. The hall was large and filled to the edges with vendors. They walked around looking and trying various cigars and paraphernalia, Dave explaining things as they went. Both decided after being there for almost 3 hours it was getting hot and stuffy in the room.

"Let's get out of here, I'm burning up." He said, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. Erin nodded as he showed her the way.

Neither were ready to call it a night, so they walked the halls of the convention center. Dave noticed a dark alcove off to the left, taking her hand; he pulled her into the darkness with him. Placing his hands on her waist, he captured her mouth with his. This kiss was more passionate than any they had shared.

Erin felt this kiss all the way to her toes. She had always imagined what it would be like to have his lips kissing her, and his body pressed against her, but she never thought it would be this good. Her mind wondered if he was as good in bed as the rumors suggested he was.

Their kiss deepened as she ran her hand through his hair. He placed one hand at the swell of her hip and the other gently gravitated to her breast. He heard her moan, breaking the kiss and dropping his hands to her waist again, Dave leaned his forehead against hers. "We better stop."

She looked deep into his eyes, seeing lust and want there, knowing hers mirrored his. "I don't want to stop, David."

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, then letting his hand rest on her cheek, "What do you want, Erin?" He knew what she wanted, he could see it in her eyes, but he needed her to tell him, he needed to make sure she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

Kissing him again, she murmured "I want you, David. I want to feel your skin next to mine feel your arms around me. I want to get to know every inch of you" Smiling at him, "What do you want?"

"You sure you really want to know?" She nodded, "I want to get a room, take you upstairs and explore what makes you scream. I want to pleasure you; I want to hear you shriek my name in ecstasy."

Pulling him out of the darkness, "get a room, David and take me to bed," she said.

He didn't need any more prodding. After going to the desk and getting a suite. Dave led her to the elevators. For a brief moment he wondered if this was a good idea, but when she brushed her hand along the front of his jeans, all reasonable thought flew right out of his head.

Once in the room, Dave took her sweater, hung it up then did the same with his jacket. He watched her for a few minutes, and then moved to stand in front of her, stilling her pacing form, "Erin…"

Before he could say anything else, her lips were devouring his, and her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from his jeans, she pushed it off his shoulders. Leaving his lips, she nibbled and kissed his collarbone, moving south until she reached one flat nipple. Sucking lightly on it she heard him whimper, smiling moved back up to his lips as her hands found the button and zipper of his jeans.

Stopping her for a moment, "Are you sure about this?" Again she nodded, "If at any time you want to stop, you just say so and we'll stop."

"I'm a big girl, David. I know what I'm doing. I know what I want and I want you. I want to feel the weight of your body on mine; I want to feel you inside me our bodies moving together. Make love to me, David, Please."

Stepping out of his shoes, sliding off his jeans and socks, Dave helped Erin undress. She was a little nervous, she hadn't thought about how her body had changed. Her uneasiness was instantly relieved, when he cupped her breasted and whispered, "Beautiful, You're beautiful."

They made love most of the night, taking things slow, learning what they liked, exploring every inch of the other, kissing, licking, sucking, nibbling, and touching. Dave also found out exactly what to do to make her scream his name. Between bouts they talked, teased and got to know each other, found out about the people they were now. Finally the pair dozed off in each other's arms, his leg comfortably resting between hers, the rest of their bodies skin to skin.

Their wake up call was set for seven, answering it, Erin got up and went into the bathroom, when she came out David was watching her. Pulling back the covers, she slid back in next to him. Kissing his neck, several minutes later, "David, we need to get out of here."

"No one knows we're here, we have time," capturing her lips.

"David…" She said slipping out of his grip.

He watched as she began to find her clothes and get dressed. She wouldn't look at him. Getting up himself, pulling on his boxers and jeans, Dave reached for her hand, pulling her to sit on the bed with him, she seemed nervous. "Erin…what is it? Do you regret last night, regret starting this, if you do tell me now, because I don't. I don't regret anything, except not having you kiss me years ago."

Erin turned to face him, taking his face in her hands, "No, I don't regret last night, not at all. I'm just not sure where we go from here. I've never made the first moves; I've never slept with a man after two date, I've never been one to enjoy sex, or initiate it."

"Why do we have to know where we're going? Why can't we just enjoy the journey? As far as you never making the first moves, it's a different time then before you married Jack. It's acceptable for the woman to make the first move. If you hadn't kissed me, told me what you wanted, I don't think I would have, no matter how much I might have want it."

Erin smiled, "Why are you afraid of me, David?"

Laughing, "Have you ever known me to be afraid of you or anyone?" she shook her head, "No, I just figured the Erin Strauss I knew hated me. I figured if I made a move, you'd slap me. Erin, I know this isn't going to be easy. I know we will have to keep personal, personal and work, work. I know you're still my boss, professionally and I'll abide by that, not that I'll change and not fight with you. I like those battles." He kissed her quickly.

"I'd expect nothing less." Erin laughed.

"Good, now I guess I should get dressed," picking up his shirt, putting it on.

Erin looked around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Standing at the door she pulled David into a deep passionate kiss. "Thank you, David."

"For what," he asked.

"Last night, this whole week, for not making me feel like a freak." She said kissing him again.

Smirking, "You're not a freak; you're a woman who knows what she wants and goes after it. Now, I'll call you later and we can discuss out next adventure."

Dave left first, running into Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. Unaware that they saw Erin leave the hotel moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words, they are what comes from my warped mind. **

**I'm a Rossi fan and I love the Rossi/Strauss romance idea to bad the PTB had other ideas. So I'll write what I would have wanted to happen. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Chapter: 2

(Present Day) Erin felt Dave shift, she wasn't ready for him to awaken, she was enjoying his closeness and the memories she was playing in her mind. She knew he needed more rest. Kissing his chest softly she snuggled closer as he wrapped an arm around her. Some days she wished there were a way to just climb into his body with him; sometimes she couldn't get close enough. She had thought after two years, she wouldn't still be this addicted to him…but she was. She knew he felt the same; they truly and completely loved one another.

(Memories)It was the day before JJ and Will's wedding. She had just gotten home from a night of paradise with David, and headed for the shower. Her thoughts were about how his hands, lips and body seemed to know what to do to make her feel sensations she'd never felt. She'd told him earlier that she'd never really enjoyed sex, but she had enjoyed sex with him…tremendously. She's never been verbal during sex, but he seemed to bring it out in her. He'd wanted her to scream his name and she didn't disappoint, she'd cried out his name more than once. All the rumors she'd heard about him, were true and more…a whole lot more. The man was a master…he had in one night made her body do and feel things no one else had been able to do. He taught her that her body could feel glorious, she still tingled.

Dressing in jeans, she had a relaxed day planned, a little house cleaning, working on reports and maybe reading some. She hadn't planned on seeing him again until the opera, but then he said he'd call so maybe she would invite him to brunch on Sunday, Friday seemed so far away. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing her cell, it was the director, a bank robbery in the nation's capital, her alpha team was taking charge, and he wanted her there to supervise. He would be there; this would be the test if they could separate personal from professional.

When she arrived he was standing in the command center with Agent Hotchner. She looked at him as she came in; he looked at her, but once Hotch said her name they both went into FBI agent mode, almost forgetting just a few hours earlier they'd been naked in bed… together. He argued with her when he thought she was wrong, she told him the things she needed to tell him. She yelled when she thought he was mistaken and he questioned her when he felt it needed to be questioned. He was surprised when she did things to buy them extra time when he and Hotch wanted to do something that might go against the director. It was a trying day for all, but other than Will's wound, everyone was safe and unharmed.

After the case was over she spoke with Agent Morgan about how he'd help her when he confronted her about her drinking. Before she could leave Aaron asked if everyone was free, that included her, on Sunday night, Dave had something planned. Once she returned home that night, she took shower, washing off the events of the day. While dressing her cell phone buzzed telling her she had a text.

_"Are you home; is it okay if I call you?" _It was Dave.

She pulled on yoga pants and an oversized shirt before answering, _"Yes, I'm home, and I'd like it very much if you called."_

Heading down stairs, she was excited to hear his voice and be able to talk without prying eyes and ears; she was looking forward to talk about non-bureau topics. Reaching the last step Erin smiled as her phone rang, looking at it; she was slightly disappointed when it was her sister and not Dave. Answering it she talked for a couple minutes, until the call waiting beeped, telling the other woman she needed to take the call, she clicked over to him.

"Hello, Agent Rossi." She teased setting on the couch with her legs pulled under her.

"Did you get the message about the wedding for JJ and Will tomorrow night at my house?" He asked getting right to the point. She sighed, and he heard it, "What's wrong, Erin?"

"Nothing, I just don't know if it's a good idea for me to come, you're team doesn't actually care very much for me. It might be more fun for if I'm not there." She said upset at the way the conversation was going.

"It won't be more fun for me, Erin; I want you there. The team doesn't dislike you as much as you think. You earn a lot of respect from them today, I know I was there plus I've talked to them." He commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"Erin, you worked with them, with us today, not against us. You kept us reined in but you let us lead, you let us do our jobs unhindered. Yes, you questioned us when you thought we needed it, but that's okay, we do that with each other. You were a part of the team and everyone noticed. They saw a glimpse of the Erin you've shown me the last few weeks." He was trying to make her understand the team had seen the changes.

"Okay, David, I'll come, I'm still not sure it's a good idea." She almost whispered.

"I think it's a great idea, now that that's settled, are you really tired?" He asked. "You didn't get much sleep last night and then had a full day today."

His last comments made her smile, "Surprisingly enough no I'm not. Maybe last night is what I needed to energize me, though I do have a couple muscles that are screaming today."

"Yeah, so do I, but they can make all the noise they want for the memory of you crying out my name the way you did. For someone who told me they didn't enjoy sex, you seemed to take pleasure in it and were more vocal than I thought you would be." He could almost hear her blush. "You're blushing, Erin."

"It's not like usually talk about my sexual encounters, David"

"You're not talking to the girls at the office, you're talk to me. You know the man who was there with you, the man who enjoyed it as much as you." He wanted her to feel at ease talking to him about anything.

Standing she went into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Well, I guess you just bring out the animal in me." Erin giggled

"Did you just giggle? I never thought I'd hear you giggle, but then you've surprised me a lot this week. You've done several things I never thought you'd do." If she'd been with him, she'd have seen his trademark grin widen.

"I can hear that smile, Rossi! So, what is the man who made me scream last night doing right now?" She asked.

"He's laying on his bed, talking to a very sexy lady and trying to decide if he wants to go downstairs and get something to eat or if I just want to go to bed." He said.

"Have you eaten anything today, David?" She asked grabbing a banana.

"I don't think so, I may have had an apple or something on the way to the bank heist this morning, but nothing since." He said. "I'm just not hungry."

Using her best mother tone, "You need to eat, keep up your strength."

Laughing, "Yes Ma'am, okay babe, I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"Sure, sleep well. Good Night."

"Good Night, Beautiful." It always made her smile when he called her that. He made her feel beautiful.

It was almost noon, when Erin woke; she didn't realize how tired she was. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or if her phone was ringing. Picking it up she had one missed call. Checking the voicemail, "Erin, where are you? Call me when you get this please." He sounded like he was pleading.

Dialing his number, he answered on the first ring. "David, what's wrong?"

"You have to get over here and save me." He begged. "She's been here less than 2 hours and not only is she driving everyone crazy, I think she just hit on me."

"Slow down and tell me what you're talking about." She said confused.

Taking a deep breath, "JJ's mom, she got here for the wedding a couple hours ago. Instead of going to the hotel like I thought she came here, now she's telling decorators and caters how to do their job."

"She's the mother of the bride; she wants it to be nice." Erin told him.

"That's fine, but have you ever known me not to have the best of everything when it comes to this kind of functions? They're threatening to quit, that's not the worst of it. She keeps touching me; you're the only woman I want touching me."

"Do your best to stay away from her and tell the help to listen to you." She said, "I'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay, but if she keeps it up, I'm going to tell her I have a special lady and damn the consequences." He said she knew he meant it.

"See you in a while, Dave." She hung up, smiling.

Dave did his best to stay away from Sandy Jareau; the woman was driving everyone crazy. He prayed that someone… anyone from the team would get there early. He'd never been happier to see Spencer Reid, when he showed up at 5 PM. Others weren't supposed to be there until 6 with JJ and Will arriving closer to 7. Once Reid arrived she seemed to leave Dave alone. The two guys stayed in the den, while she watched every move the caterer made. Dave had inspected everything earlier, to make sure it was as he asked. His backyard had been transformed beautifully.

Guests started arriving a little before six; Dave stayed in the yard to great them as the hostess met the guests at the door. He'd told her to come get him when Erin arrived. Maggie, the hostess he'd hired, came to him at 5:53 and whispered, "Ms. Strauss is here, sir, I've shown her to the den per your request."

"Thank you," turning to the few who had gathered around him, "Excuse me, I'll be back in a few; I have some things to take care of."

Entering the den, Dave found Erin standing looking at the book case, she turned when she heard the door close. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, is there a reason I was brought to your den?" She asked smiling at him, as he grew moved to her.

He pulled her to him, securing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. They both felt the heat, but Erin thought she might melt. "Yeah, I wanted to do that." He said breaking the kiss and hugging her close to him.

"You know we have to be cautious." She said, "I'm not ready for everyone to know we are…well whatever we are."

"I'd like to think we're in a healthy, mutual relationship." Dave told her.

"We've only gone out a couple times; do you think we're ready to call it a relationship?" Stepping out of his arms, and over to sit on the couch she looked at him questioningly.

"I thought this was what you wanted, I thought you wanted to have a relationship, I thought you wanted us to be together and see where it went?" Was he getting mixed signals?

She took his hands in hers, "I do, David. I do want to be with you and see where we go. I'm just not sure I'm ready for the world to know."

"Okay, I understand and I won't do anything that will cause you to be uncomfortable. We'll just take tonight as we've taken the other times we've been out." He said pulling her to her feet and kissing her again. "Oh and if you see that woman, getting to close for too long, please rescue me."

"You got it." She laughed as they joined the rest of the group.

The wedding was beautiful; they had a nice dinner, and there was dancing. Part of the yard had been turned into a dance floor. Everyone seemed to have a good time; she danced mainly with Dave, but also with Aaron and Derek. Dave danced with, JJ, Penelope, Beth and Emily, but his favorite partner was Erin.

Erin and Dave tried not to show just how close they were becoming, but it grew harder as the night went on, they were so comfortable with each other and the way they moved to the music showed.

When Erin was dancing with Hotch, he questioned her. "Can I ask you a question, Erin?" she nodded, "Is there something personal going on between you and Dave?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I've known Dave a long time, he's my best friend, and he usually tells me when he has a new friend. I've noticed how upbeat he seems this week, plus I've noticed the little looks you two give when you think no one is looking." Hotch stated. Seeing the look on her face, "I don't think the rest of the team has noticed anything, other than a few extra smiles from him when we were on the road and he was texting. I noticed because I want him to be happy and he's actually .happy for the first time in a long time."

"Let's just say we're testing the waters." She told him very quietly, "But please don't let that get out."

"How long have you been testing the waters?" He asked smiling.

Erin blushed, "We had our first official date Wednesday."

"So this is really new, but it's not like you haven't known each other for years." He said.

"Yes it's new, but it's moving somewhat fast."

"You know, you can tell him to slow down, take it at your pace." He said sounding like a father.

Erin laughed, "I'll have you know Agent Hotchner, I perused him, I started it and I think I've set the pace."

Hotch laughed a hearty laugh, "Good for you, Erin. If anyone can one up Dave it's you. I hope you two are happy and I know you'll make it."

"Thank you." She said before returning to Dave's arms.

He saw the look on her face, it was mixed emotions, "What's wrong, Babe?" He whispered.

"Aaron knows," is all she said.

"What, did he say something?" Dave asked looking at his friend and saw Hotch wink at him.

"He knows you too well, David. It's okay, he's your best friend, and he's on board to keep it to himself." She said.

They danced for several hours until people started to leave, being the good host he needed to say good bye to his guests. He leaned in as the final song came to an end, "Please stay." She nodded.

Once all the guests including JJ's mother, had gone, he went to find Erin, she was wondering in the back yard. He smiled at how good she looked in his garden, among the lights, and petals that had been scattered around.

Moving to her, she snuggled into his arms. "Are you okay…with Aaron knowing?"

"Guess I have to be, he knows and there isn't anything we can do." She said. "I don't want to end it before it begins."

"Good, because I'm beginning to genuinely care about you, Erin Strauss," Dave said kissing her, deeply.

The couple walked slowly back to the house, stopping to kiss once in a while along the way. "It was a lovely evening, David. You did a good job and I'm sure JJ and Will appreciate everything you've done for them."

"I want my family and those I care about to be happy." He said pulling her to him, resting one hand on the swell of her hip and the other cupping her face. "I want you to be happy."

"I can honestly tell you, I'm happier than I've been in years, David." She leaned her face into his hand. "Happier than I thought I'd be, and I'm pretty sure you have a great deal to do with it." Strolling into the living room, the pair kissed again. "I should go." She said, leaning into his embrace.

"Don't…don't go." Dave whispered into her hair, "Stay, Erin. Stay the night with me."

She looked up at him, "I don't know if that's a good idea. We both have to work tomorrow and…"

He signed, "its okay, no pressure, we take things at your pace. Come on I'll walk you to your car". Wrapping his arm around her waist, he showed her to the car, opened the door, helped her in, and leaned to give her a kiss. Closing her door he stood in the drive until she was out of sight.

Erin and Dave talked on the phone, texted and had lunch together once the next week, he'd been away most of it and she'd been pretty busy herself.

Thursday, Dave and the team were in the field. They'd spent the last two days in Michigan. They'd planned on flying out Thursday afternoon, but due to a storm, the jet was grounded. The team was sitting in Hotch's room playing cards, watching TV and chatting. Dave listened as Aaron talked to Strauss, telling her about the case and that they would be home once the storm was over, hopefully in the wee hours or first thing in the morning.

Not very long after the unit chief hung up, Dave's phone vibrated. Opening it hitting the message button, _"Hey Handsome, how was your day?"_

_"Same shit, different day, different unsub." _ He tapped back, looking around the room at his team, each doing something or talking to someone, no one paying attention to him, or so he thought.

_"Are we in a bad mood, Agent Rossi?"_ Was the next text he received.

Dave sighed, he really didn't want to be there, he was tired and wanted to go home. _"Maybe, I'm just ready to be away from here." _He hit send.

It wasn't long before he got a reply, "_what's wrong, David. Talk to me, why don't you call, it will be better than texting. Besides I'd love to hear your voice."_

_"We're all sitting in Hotch's room. Not really anyway I can get out of here without a shit load of questions, I'd rather not answer." _ He really did want to talk to her, to hear her voice, but he also know if he excused himself he would be bombarded with questions.

_"I understand, if you get a chance and want to call. I'm leaving here in a little while, grabbing take out and going home, I'll be there all evening." _He read.

Just as he was about to hit the reply key, Prentiss asked, "Rossi, who you texting with?" Standing she walked toward him, he knew she might try to grab the phone, so he shoved it in his pocket.

"My publisher," he answered. He didn't want them to know yet, he knew if they found out about Erin, he'd get crap, not that it would change the way he felt. He didn't care if they gave it to him, he just didn't want them to come down on her. Even if things were better between Strauss and the team, there were still some things they needed to deal with.

"Yeah right, you know we'll find out." Emily said sitting back down.

Dave didn't answer, just rolled his eyes. Morgan piped up next, "Em, you know what it's like when you start a new relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dave remarked.

"Guys, leave him alone." Hotch said. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before the let's tease Rossi session. Dave looked over at his friend and nodded. Hotch smiled and both men found something else to do.

After dinner, Dave and Derek went to the room they shared. Rossi really wanted to call Erin, he just didn't know how with Morgan in the room.

Dave sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Derek and phone in his hand, looking at it. He felt the bed behind him dip, and then he heard, "Call her. I'll go take a shower and give you some privacy."

Looking at his roommate, Dave smiled and nodded. Derek went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lying back on his bed, Rossi dialed her number. She answered "hello, David" on the first ring.

"Hi, not sure how much time I'll have, Morgan's in the shower."

Erin heard something in his voice, she wasn't sure yet what it was, but she wanted to find out. "Okay, out with it, what's bugging you? I felt it when we texted, and I can hear it in your tone. Talk to me."

"I don't know, I'm tired, ready to come home. I love this team, sometimes there's no privacy. When we were texting earlier, I had to stop and put my phone away to keep Prentiss from taking it, she wanted to know who I was talking too." He said.

"What did you tell her?" Erin asked.

Dave stood and paced. "I told her it was my publisher, which wasn't a lie; I did send her a text while talking to you. Then Derek made some comment about new relationships, Finally Aaron told them to leave it alone. I don't know how they know all this shit."

Erin smiled, "David, you're part of the elite team, they, like you are the best. Even though you aren't supposed to profile each other, they notice even the smallest change in someone. Don't you notice a few extra smiles, spring in a step and even when someone texts when they don't usually?"

"I guess, but I don't usually call them out on it, especially in front of the whole team."

"Like you, Agent Rossi, they are board, they want to be home. Nothing interesting is happening and teasing you, even if they have no clue or proof is better than being bored. Just don't let them get a rise out of you. That's my job." She said knowing he would get the double meaning. Dave laughed out loud at that comment. "There's that laugh I love to hear." Erin said.

"You are amazing. Thank you, I do feel better." Rossi said.

"That's what I'm here for. Do you think the storm will be over so you can get home tomorrow?" Strauss questioned.

"I'll be there no matter what; I have a hot date with a beautiful blonde." He said, then added. "Derek is done, I shouldn't be talking when he comes back in, he might figure it out. I'll send you a message before I go to bed, okay?"

"Okay, try to enjoy the rest of the evening and I'll be waiting for your message. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night, David." She said.

They both hung up just as Morgan came out of the bathroom. "Did you get your call made?" Derek asked.

"Yes, thank you." Dave answered looking at the younger man.

"Rossi, you know we are just giving you crap, because that's what we do right?" Seeing him nod Morgan continued, "All we want is for you to be happy, if you're in a new relationship and it's putting the extra pep in your step and smile on your face we've seen the last week or so, then we're all happy for you."

"Thanks." Dave said sliding his phone in his pocket. Sitting back down.

"Now will you answer one question for me?" Rossi nodded again. "How long have you and Strauss been seeing each other?"

"Strauss? Where the hell did that come from?" Dave asked trying not to protest too much.

"Come on, Rossi, it's me Derek. I notice things. Sunday night, you two spent most of the night together, not so subtle looks and she was still there when I left and I was the last to leave. Talk to me, I won't say anything if you don't want anything said."

Dave stared at him for a long time before whispering, "a couple weeks, but I visited her a couple times a week when she was in rehab. We are keeping it very quiet, it's against the rule and she's afraid of what the team will say and how they will react."

"Dave, if Strauss makes you happy, screw the rules. As far as the team, we just want you to be happy, besides we've all seen changes in her. She was actually part of the team Saturday. We've got your back. Trust us." Derek commented. "Does anyone else know?"

"We'll see, telling everyone isn't a decision I can make on my own." Dave said, "Yeah Aaron knows, he told Erin Sunday night."

"Well if Hotch knows you can be pretty sure Beth knows." Morgan laughed. Standing, he pulled Dave up, "Come on lover boy, let's go get a drink."

"I bet they're on me, right?" Dave chuckled.

"Of course," Derek said patting the older man on the back and heading out the door.

The team arrived back in Quantico early afternoon on Friday. David went to his office, closed the door, sat down opened his after report, and dialed her cell phone. She didn't answer, so he dialed her office number only to be told by her assistant she was in a meeting until 1 and then would be leaving for the day. She wasn't due back in the office.

"Damn," he said putting the phone down. Pulling out his cell, he typed a message, _"Are we still on for the opera tonight?"_

_"I hope so, pick me up at 6?" _was the reply he received.

_"Yes." _Was his only answer, finishing his report, Dave took it to Hotch. "Here's my report."

"Already, great, at least I'll get one done tonight." Aaron said opening it, "Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"I'm taking Erin to the opera tonight." He saw Hotch raise an eyebrow, "She told me you knew. Anyway opera tonight then we'll see what happens, may spend the rest of the weekend working on my book. What about you?"

"Beth is coming; we're taking Jack to a movie."

Dave headed to the door, "Have fun."

Grabbing his briefcase, Dave closed his office, and headed out. At the bottom of the stairs he saw Morgan sitting on Prentiss' desk, "heading out, Rossi?"

"Yes, have a good weekend, kids." He said passing them.

"You have a good one too, Rossi, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Morgan said laughing.

Ignoring the younger man, Dave got on the elevator.

Erin left work early, went and got her hair done and a quick manicure. Katie her oldest met her at the salon for a little mother daughter time.

"Out with it mom, who's the guy?" Katie asked.

"What makes you think there's a guy?"

"You invited me for a girl's day, told me you had to be home by 5 and you're getting all glammed up." The younger Strauss commented.

"Okay, I have a date for the opera tonight. He's picking me up at 6 so I need to be home by 5 to get ready." Erin said.

"Name mom, I want a name? Who is he?" Katie questioned.

"No, not yet, it's to new." Katie knew not to push. So she let it drop.

As they were leaving, Katie asked, "Do you want me to come over and help you get ready?"

"So you can hang around and check him out, No, I can do it myself." Taking her daughters hands, "Honey, I know you're curious, you want the best for me, but this relationship is very new, I want to make sure it's going somewhere, before I introduce you kids to him and him to you. I promise, if it stays as good as it's been and we decide we want to make this work, you will meet him."

Dave arrived a little before 6, ringing the bell, Erin answered and invited him in, she needed to grab her wrap it was always cold in the Kennedy Center.

"Stunning, you're gorgeous." Dave said kissing her on the temple.

"Thank you, you look very handsome in your tux. I know the opera isn't really your idea of a great evening, but thank you in advance for taking me." She said.

Putting her hand through his arm, "I want to be with you, you like the opera, so we go to the opera. You don't smoke cigars, but you went with me. It's a give and take relationship, Erin, a partnership. Where's the fun for you, if we only do what I like? You'd be ready to get rid of me in no time, who knows you may decide this isn't for you anyway. It's part of the getting to know each other."

She thought a lot about what he said in the car. At the Kennedy Center, Dave escorted Erin up the stairs to their box seats. She knew he'd paid several hundred dollars for the tickets. The last time she'd taken Katie, seats not nearly as good were well over one hundred each.

"These are wonderful seats, David." She said taking her seat.

Rossi smiled, she'd have to learn if he was going to do something he did it all the way. "Only the best for the lady..." he whispered the last part, "…my lady."

During the first act, David Rossi spent most of his time watching Erin, watching her reactions, smiles, every move of her head. Sometime in the middle she reached over and took his hand holding onto it tightly.

At intermission Dave went to the bar to get the sparkling water he'd preordered. Handing Erin one, he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowd to an open space where they could breathe.

Both were surprised when Andrew Shepherd and his wife walked up to them, "David, Erin?"

"Andy, Maggie, nice to see you." Erin said, Dave backed up a step trying to give her some space.

"I knew you liked the opera, Erin, but I would never have take Dave for a fan." Andrew teased. His wife elbowed him slightly.

"Andy…" Erin started.

Smiling at his protégé, "Erin, I'm just giving you shit. If you two want to go to the opera together, I don't care." Then it hit him, like a brick. "Oh… Dave is Erin the special lady from last week?" Erin didn't see him nod, but she felt his hand move to her waist. "When did this start?"

Dave watched Erin pale, he thought she might pass out, tightening his hold on her, "Andy, we're just exploring…" He stopped when he saw the director smile.

"Erin, Dave, I don't care if you two date, or whatever you're doing. I love you both and want you to be happy. If being together makes you happy, then be together."

"What about the fraternization policies?" Erin asked.

Again Andy Shepherd laughed, "Oh Erin, only you would worry and put an out of date rule before your heart. To hell with the fraternization policies. Do you have any idea how many couples there are in the bureau? No one understands an agent's life better than another agent or FBI employee. As long as it doesn't interfere with the job, enjoy, date, fall in love, have amazing sex, do what makes you both feel good. I don't care." He kissed her cheek.

Maggie piped up before he could go one. "Erin I need to visit the ladies room, would you like to join me?"

"Yes. Please." Both ladies left in a hurry.

Once they had gone, Shepherd turned his attention to the agent beside him. "Okay Rossi, spill."

Spill, what?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"You, Erin, relationship, how, when?"

Leaning against the wall, Dave gave a condensed version of the past couple weeks.

"One more question and I'll leave you alone. "Have you two slept together?" Dave nodded, "And how was it?"

Unaware Erin was being asked the same questions in the ladies room, both giving the same answer, "AMAZING!"

Erin and Maggie returned, they talked for a few more minutes until the lights flashed indicating the second act was about to begin. Taking their seats Dave leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry, if I'd have known they'd be here, I'd have chosen another night."

Placing her hand on his face, "It's not your fault. If we are going to go out in public, we're bound to run into people we know."

"I'll abide by whatever you want to do, but for the record, I'm proud to be seen out in public with the beautiful Erin Strauss on my arm."

When the opera was over, Maggie and Andy invited the couple out for dinner. Declining, they promised another time. Walking to the car, Dave kept a protective arm around Erin. Opening the door, he helped her in, then went to his side and got in.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, David." Erin said looking at him.

"Are you hungry, we could get some dinner?" Dave said.

Smiling, "I could eat something, I'm a bit hungry."

"Have you been to _the F Street Bistro , _The foods good and it shouldn't be crowded this time of night." He asked turning the car on, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes, I've been there, but not for a long time. Sounds good."

They had a nice quiet dinner, talking about their week, the opera and whatever came to mind. The held hands across the table, made eyes at each other and even played footsie under the table. Both felt like teenagers again. Dave finally moved to the chair next to Erin, leaned in and kissed her, soft, slow and with all the passion he felt. She could feel his desire with every move of his lips. Breaking the kiss, he heard her whisper, "I want you so badly, David."

"I'll get a room." He left and was back with a key to a luxury suite at the State Plaza Hotel, upstairs.

Once in the room, Erin, pounced on him, kissing him like a woman who'd hadn't been near a man in years. Frantically tearing at his tie and getting nowhere. Finally taking her hands in his, "Erin, sweetheart, slow down. We have all night." Reaching up he undid his tie, and took off his jacket.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, placing kisses on his skin. Erin smiled when she felt him shiver; it thrilled her to know she was doing these things to him. She finished taking off his clothes, and took a step back, to just look at him and his body. Last time had been a frenzy, tonight she wanted to really see him, see his body. He had a great body for his age. Toned and firm, he had muscles, but not body builder muscles. She'd noticed the way his jeans fit, he wore them a great deal in the office.

Stepping toward him again, he pulled the pins from her hair, laying them on the table. He's decided last time they'd been together, he liked her hair down, he loved the way it felt on his skin. Next he unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. In one fluid motion he snapped her strapless bra open and sent it flying.

They made love several time through the night, Dave woke, looked at the clock, 4:17, turning to look at the woman next to him, she was awake watching him. A little concerned, he couldn't read her expression, "Erin, what's wrong?"

She smiled, "What makes you think something wrong?"

"You're staring at me." He turned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'd rather say I'm watching you sleep." She said laying her head against his shoulder. "It's fascinates me to watch you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Dave said closing his eyes. He wanted to ask her, but then he wasn't sure he wanted to now.

Erin saw the look on his face, she knew whatever it was he'd been thinking about it for a while. "You can ask me anything."

"When did you realize you wanted to try a relationship?" He asked nervously.

"You want me to be completely honest?" She saw him nod, "I think, I've always had a little bit of a crush on you, even when I want to choke you. You're astonishingly handsome, have a nice body, tall, dark, and Italian, David you're every woman's fantasy." She saw him give a weak smile, "But that's not what you want to know is it? I think it was the second or third time you visited me in rehab. I walked into the common room, you were standing by the window looking out, your hands in your pockets. You turned around and saw me, there was something in your eyes that day and the way you smiled, I knew I wanted to kiss those lips, touch your skin and see if I could build something with you." She kissed him, "now can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said opening his eyes to look at her.

"Why did you visit me, and keep visiting, giving me support?" She questioned.

Rolling on his side, leaning on his elbow, "I knew something was wrong, before, I could see a difference in you. You may not believe it, but I've cared about you for a while. Anyway when I found out about your rehab, I knew you'd need a friend, some support and I wanted to be that friend, I was tired of all the animosity. So I talked to Andy, he told me where you were, then I talked to your therapist, she said, it was up to you, to come to a visit once and see what happened, if you told me you didn't want me there, then I wouldn't come back, but if you didn't I'd visit whenever I could. You didn't tell me to stay away so I didn't."

"Thank you, David." Nothing else was said as she straddled him and lust took over.

Erin woke at ten, Dave was not in bed. She looked to the bathroom and it was quiet also. Her heart dropped, did he sneak out, did he get called away, and looking around there was no note. She spotted his tux jacket hanging along with her dress in the closet. Sitting up, she heard the door open. He was doing something in the living area. Getting out of bed, she grabbed the robe off the door, and headed to find him.

"David, what are you doing?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"You were sleeping so well, I didn't want to wake you so I slipped out got a few things. I had breakfast delivered, went to the boutique in the lobby got us both something less formal to wear, and called the dog walker to make sure they got the message about Mudgie." He said handing her a bag.

"Thank you," looking into the bag.

"I hope I got the right sizes and I think they're your style." He said popping a strawberry into his mouth.

Erin moved to the table, he pulled out her chair. "David, what's a Mudgie?"

Laughing as he sat down, "He's my dog, a Chesapeake Retriever. He loves people."

When she was finished with breakfast, Erin stood reached out her hand to him, he took it, she lead him to the shower. Showering together was something she'd always wanted to try. "I've never taken a shower with someone, before she told him as she dried off."

"Never?" he asked, "You and Jack never…"

"No, Jack never wanted to do anything, remotely romantic you could say." She watched him comb his wet hair, before turning to look at her.

"Geez, Erin. There are so many things you need to experience." He said walking up behind her and grabbing her ass as she slide into the jeans he'd purchased for her. "Damn those look great on you. Do they fit okay?"

"Surprisingly, they do. Not to tight and not to lose, how did you know what size to get?" asking as she pulled the blouse over her head.

"I looked at your shoes and dress to get the size of those, then I asked the sales associate to help. She said jeans were harder to do. She asked me if someone in the store was about your size, so I found a lady, put my arm around her to tell them if you were smaller or larger, and they helped me pick out the size, and for the record, you are smaller than the clerk." He said, putting his own shirt on.

Erin walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tell me more about what I need to experience, that I haven't."

Turning in her arms, he kissed her nose, "have you ever kissed in the rain?" She shook her head, "What about danced under a full moon, skinny dipped, made love in a hot tub, or flew Capri, Italy for the weekend. " Again she shook her head. "If you decide to stick we me kiddo and we'll do them all and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter: 3

(Present) Erin was sitting on the leather sofa in Dave's den, their den, drinking her morning coffee and watching him write. He'd woken up a couple hours earlier with a thought he needed to get written. She knew his mind couldn't stay shut off long, but he'd slept a good seven hours, that was enormously unusual for him. She was content today, more so than in weeks, she knew he would be home at least through the weekend, the Director had given the team four days off and she had taken the extra same time off to be with him. Even if she spent the days just sitting in the same room, she was spending it with him. Erin smiled as he looked up, winked at her and went back to his computer.

/

(Memories) Stepping off the elevator, she walked through the BAU, the team was in the conference room, getting ready to head to North Dakota. She had been ordered by the director to go with them. She was looking forwards to seeing Dave in the field, it had been a while, but she wasn't looking forward to the scrutiny of the team. She and David had been together for three months. All eyes seemed to go to her as she entered the room. Hotch had already made sure they knew she'd be accompanying them, he also told them it wasn't her choice, that she was just following orders, Garcia would be going along as well. There were no empty chairs, Dave stood offered her his, before pulling one of the uncomfortable seats from behind the door.

Finishing the briefing, Hotchner looked around the room, "Wheels up in 60. Chief Strauss may I speak with you, please?"

Everyone filed out of the room, each going to their own desk, to prepare to leave. Erin followed Aaron into his office closing the door.

"Erin, I wanted to ask you before we left if you're okay with this? It's the first time in the field since rehab?" Genuinely concerned for her and her well being.

Smiling, "I'm fine Aaron. I'll just step back let the team do their job and observe."

"One more thing, the hotel in this town is small; we have to share rooms, who would you like to have as a roommate?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, whoever is fine." She answered, she wanted to tell him, David, but she knew that would cause questions that neither wanted to answer. In the last three months, they'd gotten very close and admitted to each other they were in a mutual, adult, committed relationship; they were spending more time, more nights together. They'd stopped hiding out in hotels, staying at one or the others home, but that was as far as they'd gone. She wanted him to meet her children; that was the next step and that would happen in the next couple weeks. She knew Aaron and Morgan knew about them, but neither one brought the subject up.

"Alright, then I'll put you with Garcia, if that's okay." Hotch said, he saw her nod. "I'll see you on the plane."

Erin left Hotch's office and headed to Dave. He was standing with his back to the door looking out the window. He didn't hear her enter, but he felt her presence as soon as she crossed the threshold.

"What did Hotch need?" He asked not turning around, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"To see who I wanted to room with and if I would be okay. It's the first road trip since rehab." She said moving to see what he was looking at. "I told him I'd be fine and that I'd stand back and let the team do their jobs."

"You are part of this team, Erin." Dave said still not taking his eyes off whatever he was watching in the distance.

Placing her hand on his wrist she allowed her fingers to play with his pulse point along with the edge of his pocket. "Dave, what are you looking at?"

Taking his hands out he turned her to face the window, pointing way off in the distance out over the Potomac River was a golden eagle flying. "He's been flying in circles for hours. He was there when I came in this morning and he's still there."

"How do you know it's a male?" She asked, he knew these birds, he hunted fowl, but he also knew eagles, she'd learned he had a passion for them.

"Look at him; he's smaller than you would think. Male golden eagles are smaller than females, look at the wing span?" He said, before he could continue JJ burst into his office followed by Morgan.

"Rossi," seeing he was talking to Chief Strauss, "sorry to interrupt, but they just told me there's no Cheetos on the plane, please tell me you restocked you're emergency supply?"

"I told her I'd go to the commissary, but she insisted." Morgan commented, giving Dave an I'm sorry look.

"There's a case in the closet." Rossi said looking back out the window.

Morgan laughed as JJ opened the goodie closet as the team call it. David Rossi kept all kinds of things in that closet the group craved.

"Yes, Rossi you are the man! " The young blonde said pulling out a half a dozen bags.

Morgan went to stand on the other side of Rossi, "What's out there?"

Pointing out the window as he'd done earlier for Strauss, Dave said "see that Golden Eagle flying, he's been out there for hours." JJ joined them and the four watched until Hotch stuck his head in. "Time to go."

/

Once on the plane, "JJ, you and Blake go to the station, talk to the families; Rossi, Morgan go to the crime scene, Reid and I will go to the coroner. Erin, why don't you go with Dave and Derek?" seeing her nod, "We'll all meet back at the hotel conference room. That's where they have us setting up. Garcia you, can head over there and get the communication systems up and running." Hotch assigned.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, they talked about the case and Hotch announced room assignments. He'd put JJ with Blake, Garcia and Strauss, Morgan and Rossi, and he shared with Reid. Dave got up half way through the flight, went to the lavatory, coming back with 2 bottles of water. He handed one to Erin, without thinking. As soon as he sat down it hit him, he hadn't even asked her if she wanted it, he just knew. He hoped no one noticed.

At the crime scene, Erin stayed back and watched as Rossi and Derek spoke with police. Morgan walked the perimeter, while Dave examined everything, looking at branches, footprints, movements of the water around the dumpsite. He spoke with Morgan being sure to stand where Erin could hear every word. She was fascinated at how well he worked with Derek. When she'd known him years ago he wasn't a team player.

Two hours later, the entire team met in the conference room. Each group sharing what they'd learned. Garcia finally got the computers up, so they could hopefully narrow down the list of suspects. They'd been at it for hours when the hotel owner came in and gave Hotch their room keys. Finally the detective helping them left. Looking at the clock, Aaron said, "Gang let's call it an evening. We'll grab some dinner, get some rest and start fresh in the morning." Handing the keys out, "I'm meeting those that want dinner in the dining room in an hour; otherwise you're on your own."

Morgan and Rossi, walked into their room, Dave was tired, he flopped on his bed, toed off his shoes and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard the door from the room next to them open and someone knock on the adjoining door. Derek opened it to see a grinning Garcia. "Hey, Baby Girl, we have an adjoining room…cool!"

Dave stayed still, keeping his eyes closed, he heard what was being said, and he was doing his best not to react. He heard Garcia enter their room, and felt her sit on the end of his bed.

"Hey, Erin, you should come in here. Their room is bigger than ours." Penelope stated bouncing a bit.

Dave opened his eyes just as Erin came to the doorway. "Kitten, you know I love you, but I'm really trying to rest a minute, would you please bounce on Morgan's bed?"

"Don't be grumpy, Rossi." Strauss said playfully. Dave gave her a weak smile, sitting up, as Morgan winked.

Garcia looked from Strauss to Rossi and back. She then looked at Derek who was watching her. "Okay something's going on that you three know and I don't. So someone had better spill."

"Don't know what you're talking about, baby girl." Derek said looking at the TV he'd just turned on.

"Rossi, I can reduce your bank account to nothing and give you a credit score of 395." She commented.

"Do it, I don't care." He said. "There's nothing to tell." He looked from Derek to Erin, then got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door. He was irritated, upset that Garcia was pushing; aggravated he couldn't tell anyone he cared about Erin, annoyed with himself for feeling this way. He was falling in love with her and he didn't care who knew.

"Penelope sit down," Erin said. "I'm going to tell you something, but for now you have to keep it quiet, promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, I swear." She looked concerned.

"Don't looks scared, baby girl, it's a good thing." Derek said, sitting next to her.

"Penelope, what you don't know that Derek does is that…" Erin sighed; she wasn't sure how to tell her. Just as she was about to go on the bathroom door opened.

Rossi walked back into the room, "What she's trying to say is…" He stepped in front of Erin capturing her lips with his, in a kiss she felt all the way to her toes. Breaking their kiss, he sat down on his bed, bringing Erin with him.

Garcia sat with her mouth standing open for several seconds, "Close your mouth, sweetness." Morgan chuckled.

Regaining her composure, "You two? How long has this been going on?"

"About three month, but you can't say anything, until Erin's ready for the world to know. Only Morgan and Hotch know, well now you." Dave said, Erin curling closer to him.

"Oh my God, this is so great. I'm happy for both of you." She said standing and hugging them both, "When are you going to tell the rest of the team? You should tell them, they'll be happy for you, I know they will."

"We'll know when the time is right, but you promised, you can't breathe a word to anyone." Dave said giving her a look that told her he meant business.

"You have my word. Now it's time for dinner, are you going down?" She asked, the other three nodded, leaving the room.

They walked together down the stairs. As they entered the dining room, Erin reached for Dave's hand entwining her fingers with his. He looked at her and mouthed "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She whispered. "It's time."

Derek and Penelope both grinned as Morgan snapped his fingers, softly saying to Strauss, "You go girl!"

The hand holding from the older couple didn't go unnoticed by the others, especially when Dave pulled out the chair and held it for her. They also noticed that he didn't order a drink with dinner, like he usually did.

The team talked, laughed and teased each other, after dinner it was JJ who finally spoke up. "Okay, Rossi, out with it, we all want to know, but no one has the guts to ask so I will."

"Out with what?" Dave asked taking a drink of his iced tea.

"I…we all knew something was going on with you, the last couple months you've smiled more, spent more time on that phone texting, and had a little more spring in that step. We figured you had a new…friend. I think after my wedding we all had out suspicions it was Chief Strauss, so is it serious and how long has it been going on." JJ questioned.

Erin answered her questions, "We started dating just before you're wedding, so about three months, as for how serious? It's not let's get married serious, but I'd say it's we want to be together serious." She looked at Dave and went on. "David and I want the blessing of the team, and if someone has a problem with our relationship, then we need to talk about it."

"Guys you know I love you all, you're my family, so as Erin said if you have a problem, let's talk it out. I don't plan on giving up Erin or this team. I'm going to be selfish here, I want both." Dave added.

"The way I see it, Dave you shouldn't have to give up anything. You've shown today that you can be professional when working together. I'm quite surprised at this little hand holding stunt, I thought you wanted to keep it under wraps a little longer, but I guess that is one way to tell the team." Hotch said. "Does anyone have a problem with Dave and Erin's relationship?"

Everyone seemed to be okay with the pair being together, or if they weren't they didn't act like it.

"You know guys; Chocolate Thunder can room with me, if you want to share?" Garcia laughed.

"Thanks, Penelope, but I'll stay with Morgan. This is a business trip, not pleasure."

They stayed in the dining room for another hour or so, before heading to their rooms. JJ stopped Erin at the top of the stairs, "Ma'am…Erin, I am happy for you and Dave. You both deserve to be happy. I've seen the change in both of you. Be good to him, I know he'll be good to you."

"Thank you, Jennifer." Erin said before entering the room she shared with Garcia. She found Penelope standing in the open adjoining door, talking to Morgan and Rossi. As she approached Garcia moved to let her by. Strauss walked over to Dave, kissed him, said goodnight to all and went back to her own room.

/

The team stayed in North Dakota for the next three days finishing up the case. The flight back was quiet, most slept. Dave sat with Hotch talking about the upcoming soccer season, while Erin and Reid sat across from them, talking about how to not go digital on everything.

Arriving back at Quantico, they started after reports. Erin called Dave to see if they could have dinner that night, and it was agreed that he would cook. She would be at his house at 6 PM. He told her when they talked the code to the keyless lock on the house, to just come on in; he would probably be in the kitchen.

Entering and dropping her purse on the table in the foyer, she called out, "David?"

"In the kitchen," he said back.

Erin went into the kitchen to find him, putting the finishing touches on dinner. She thought how handsome he looked, sleeves rolled up, dish towel over his shoulder. He walked around the island, handed her a glass of club soda, kissed her and sat the salad down. "Have a seat, dinner is done."

After a nice dinner and a little conversation about the case just completed, they cleaned up together and made their way to the living room, cuddling up to watch a movie. After a long period of silence, Erin sat up and turned to face him, "David, we've been doing this for over three months, we've told the team, the director knows, and we have all their approvals. I really want you to be honest with me, how do you think its going?"

Putting the movie on pause, "I think it…this relationship is going well, I enjoy spending time with you, taking you out, showing you off. I like holding you, kissing you." He said, kissing her temple.

"The sex…" she added.

Dave signed, "Erin, the sex is amazing, but if there were no sex, I'd still want to be with you. Contrary to what others may think or say, I can live without sex."

She leaned in, cupped the side of his face and kissed him. "I want to introduce you to my children, I want you to meet them and I want them to get to know you." She watched his face to see if there were any signs he wasn't ready for this step. "Do you feel you…we are ready for this step?"

"Why wouldn't I or we be? We told the team…my family, I imagine it's time we tell yours. Erin, I don't plan on going anywhere, I plan on being right here by your side as long as you want me here." Dave said, "You tell me when, and where you want me to meet the kids and I'll be there."

"Let me make a couple calls?" She asked. He nodded, stood and went into his den to give her some privacy. Once she'd called her children and made the arrangements, she went to find him. He was standing next to the doors in the den looking out into the darkness. Walking up behind him, Erin wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him, resting her cheek against his back.

Smiling as he saw her reflection in the glass, "Did you get plans made? When do the kiddos and I meet?" He loved the feel of her body pressed against his, even if it was fully clothed.

"How about Saturday late afternoon my house, pizza, movie and questions, I know they'll have questions for you."

"Better make sure we're not in the field, Chief Strauss." Dave asked turning in her arms. "I'll be there, what can I bring?"

"Just you, that's all you need," Erin commented kissing him passionately.

/

Erin began to worry Friday evening, when the team wasn't back from Springfield, Illinois. Sitting at her desk in her home office she pulled out her phone. _"How's it going?" _she typed, hitting send as the kids came in.

"Mom… Where are you?" Daniel asked.

"In the office," She replied waiting on her phone to buzz.

All three kids entered and flopped down on various pieces of furniture. They talked about their week and what had happened since they were all together last.

Finally Katie asked, "Mom, what time is the boyfriend coming over tomorrow? We are still meeting him aren't we?"

Erin smiled, "That is the plan, but right now he's in the field. If he gets back in time, if not we may have to cancel and reschedule." It was at that point her phone buzzed indicating she had a text.

"_Hey, sorry we haven't had cell service; some kind of electrical interference. We're in the air on our way home. What are you up too?"_ Dave typed sitting back a little in the chair he was occupying across from Morgan.

_"Talking to the kids and wondering how things were going there. Tell the team after reports doesn't have to be turned in until Monday afternoon to have a good weekend and rest," _turning her attention to her kids.

"Mom, who are you texting with?" Jessie asked.

"David", she answered as her phone buzzed again.

_"Everyone said, thank you. How are the kids? Did they have a good week_?" He was tired, he wanted to chat with her, but couldn't really thing of anything to say.

She could tell there was something wrong, he was making small talk and David Rossi didn't do small talk, _"Okay Rossi, what's wrong? I know you well enough to know something's bugging you."_

_"I'm tired, I didn't sleep last night, can't sleep on the plane and I miss you. Is it too early in this relationship to say that?" _He asked.

She looked up at her children who were watching her, "_No it's not too early. I miss you as well, David. Why don't you try to rest and call me in the morning. I'm going to go hang out with the kids, maybe tell them a little about you. Sleep well, David."_

_"Good Night, Beautiful!"_ was his reply before putting his phone away and closing his eyes.

Erin smiled as she read his last text, it always made her smile when he told her she was beautiful and she felt it with him.

"Mom," Katie said, "Why don't you tell us a little about this man we're meeting before tomorrow night? I'm sure you've told him about us."

"Okay, where do I begin, His name is David. I've known him a long time. He's an agent with the FBI and BAU." She stopped trying to think of what to tell them.

"Wait, David with the BAU, David Rossi…the David Rossi?" Katie asked.

"Yes, what do you know about him?" Erin questioned her oldest.

Katie stood and went to the book case, pulling a couple books down. "I know you used to tell dad how much you wanted to strangle him, how he was an arrogant bastard, how all he did was argue with you. I know he's written several books, does lectures and book signing. I know he teaches at the FBI academy. I know he's the best at what he does." She watched her mother, "I know he's Italian, very handsome and it's going to drive dad crazy when he finds out you're dating him."

"If you know so much about him, maybe you should go out with him?" Erin teased her daughter.

"He's not my type, plus I'd never try to take my mom man." Katie laughed.

Erin told the kids a little more about Dave, they ate dinner and went to bed.

/

Dave woke and looked at the clock. 8AM, he didn't get home and in bed until after 4. He wanted to sleep more, but he also wanted to call Erin, he needed to hear her voice. Reaching for his phone, he dialed her home number.

"Hello." He heard a male voice, it confused him for a minute then he remembered her son was there.

David answered, "May I please speak to Erin."

"Sure, may I tell her whose calling?" Danny asked politely.

Smiling to himself, "Dave."

"Mom, telephone, it's Dave," the young man said calling his mom, emphasizing Dave.

Daniel was going to have some fun at his mother's expense, as she approached, he asked, "Agent Rossi, as the only son, I have to protect my mother and her reputation, what exactly are your intentions?"

"Daniel Eric give me that phone." She demanded, but he moved away from her.

"He can answer it now or tonight when he gets here." Dan said putting the phone back to his ear.

Dave laughed and spoke to the young man, "Alright Daniel, Man to Man, first of all it's Dave, not agent Rossi. My intentions are to do whatever it takes to make Erin happy. I'm in this relationship because I want to be, because she's a wonderful woman, and just so you'll know it's not about sex."

"Okay I'll ask more questions tonight, so be prepared, Dave." Kissing his mom on the forehead, he handed her the phone and left the room.

"David, I am so sorry. I don't know what gets into him sometime." Erin apologized.

"Erin, it's okay. I didn't mind. At least the boy has a personality and he's concerned about his mom." Dave said.

"How are you this morning?" She asked.

Dave picked up a cup of coffee, headed to his office. "I'm better, still a little tired, but I'll take a nap after while."

"Good, you'll need your energy to put up with these monsters." She chuckled.

"We never did set a time, so when should I be there?" He asked.

"Why don't you come over around 5?"

"Okay, I'll be there, if you need anything call me, I'll pick it up on the way." Dave said. They talked a few minutes more, and then hung up, both needing to get things done.

/

Dave pulled into Erin's drive at 4:55 PM. He was nervous. He knew it would be hard to tell the team, but she made it easier when she walked into dinner holding his hand; at least the team knew her and had begun to like her. These were her kids, they knew nothing about him. He had to get on their good side and impress all three. She'd told him that they stuck together, if one didn't like something none of them did.

Getting out of the car, he approached the door, giving some serious thought to leaving, before he could move the door opened and Erin stepped outside. "I was watching for you."

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, then sliding her hands up his back, laying her head against his chest. "I just needed to touch you, have some one on one time before I lead you to the lions."

He chuckled, "You really think it's going to be that bad? Erin, we made it through telling the team, how hard can it be to meet three almost grown children."

Looking him in the eye, kissing his lips in a quick kiss, and placing her hand against his cheek. "David, you have no idea what you're in for do you? I love my children, but they can be monstrous. They may completely test you and your patience tonight."

"Well, I'll take it minute by minute. I think I can handle it." He said as she took his hand and turned to go in the house. He noticed how good she looked, hair was down, very little make up, light blue sweater cut lower than she would wear to the office, but not so low as to show cleavage and jeans that fit well, tight enough to show off her curves, but not so tight she couldn't move.

As she opened the door, she turned just a bit, "David, stop staring at my ass."

Laughing, "No way in hell is that ever going to happen." He commented and she knew she was in trouble.

/

The couple entered the living area, to find the three Strauss children sitting together on the sofa. Erin looked at them then at Dave, "David, these are my demon spawn." Pointing to each as she introduced them, "This is Katie, Dan, and Jessie." Turning to the three watching her with grins, "Kids, this is David." She held his hand the entire time, unsure if it was to give him strength or her.

Daniel stood, shook Dave's hand, "Dave, it's nice to meet you, please have a seat." He motioned to the love seat across from them. Rossi sat, Erin sitting next to him.

She stared at her son, giving him a look only a mother could give, "Daniel Eric, you and your sisters be nice."

"Mother, we only want what's best for you, so we need to get to know Agent Rossi. What better way than to ask him a few questions. Relax, mom we are going to embarrass you." Daniel laughed and gave a slight nod to his sister.

The phone rang, Erin stood, "I'm going to get that, be nice," she said leaving the room.

Once Erin had left all three kids started laughing, "Agent Rossi…" Katie started.

"Dave…" Rossi said.

"Dave, we are just screwing with mom, we aren't going to interrogate you, we just want her to think we are. We know all about you. I've read your books, listened to mom talk about you for years. We've also seen how happy she is and has been since rehab and we know that is mostly because of you." Katie said. "The only thing we ask is that you don't hurt her."

"Kids, I have no intentions of hurting your mom. I care about her, I want her to be happy, that's my goal… to make sure she's happy and stays that way." Dave tried to reassure them.

Just as Erin walked back into the room, Dan winked at Rossi, "One more thing, Dave, STOP staring at my mom's ass."

"Daniel Eric!" Erin screeched. "David, I'm sorry, sometimes I wonder if he has taken one too many hits to the head."

"It's okay, he's watching out for you." Dave commented. "I'm sure the helmets protect his head."

Dave talked with the kids, answered the few questions they had for him and listened as they told him about themselves. A lot he already knew from Erin, but he didn't let them know.

"Mom, when are we going to order the pizzas, I'm hungry." Jessie said.

"I'll go order them, the usual?" She asked and the kids all nodded. "David would you like to come talk to me while I get things ready?" He stood and followed her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen and the door closed, "David, I'm really sorry, if the kids embarrassed you or said anything inappropriate."

Pulling her to him, giving her a quick kiss, "Erin relax, the kids and I are getting along fine. I'll let you in on a little secret, but if you tell them I told you, not only will I sick Garcia on you, but no kisses for a month."

"Okay." She said, "I promise not to say anything, I don't think I could do without those kisses for a month."

"They didn't ask me anything once you left, they're screwing with you." He laughed. "They're kids, they want to see mom squirm."

"Those rats." She said.

"Remember you promised." He said, kissing her again this time with more passion.

She slipped her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck kissing him with just as much passion. Dave moved his hands to the top of her ass holding her close to him.

"David, what's it with you and my backside tonight?" She giggled, stepping out of his arms, moving to the refrigerator, pulling out sodas.

Watching her before answering, "I've always thought you had the best backside in the bureau, of any I've seen. It's perfect and in those jeans, it just screams to be watched and touched and don't even get me started on those luscious breasts, or that delicious stomach or those legs that go on for miles."

'David you're awful."

"At least I'm honest." He said leaning against the counter watching as she moved around her kitchen.

"That you are." She said handing him a tray, "will you get some forks and knives out of the top left drawer of the buffet?"

Finishing up in the kitchen she heard the doorbell, signaling the pizzas had arrived. "The kids will get it. I used my card so they'll just have to sign my name."

"I really wish you would have let me pay for them." Dave said placing napkins on the tray.

Erin looked at him shaking her head, "You're a guest tonight, David, guests don't pay for dinner, not in this house."

"Mom, pizza's here." Katie said coming through the kitchen door. "What are you two doing in here?"

"We're not doing anything in here." Erin sighed but was glad Dave was leaning against the counter again, while she stood on the other side of the island. Dave picked up the tray and headed to the living room leaving the women alone.

"I'm sorry if I upset either one of you, I was just teasing." Katie said.

Hugging her daughter, "No one is upset and for the record, we were just talking."

"Mom, listen, I don't know about Jessie and Danny, but I can see how happy he makes you. He's smart, handsome and very well built for a man his age. If I were you; I don't know if I could just talk to him. If you're physical with him, that's great, good sex is very therapeutic." Katie said, gauging her mother's reaction.

Erin wasn't foolish enough to think her 20 year old daughter was a virgin, especially when she'd had the same boyfriend for years until a couple months ago. "I am not talking to my 20 year old daughter about my sex life."

"Okay, okay! Just know mom we only want you to be happy." Katie said again.

Erin thought for a minute as she and her daughter walked arm in arm back to the living room. Just before they entered, Erin whispered so only Katie could hear, "Off the record, the sex is mind blowing." Both women laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent, eating pizza, watching a movie, talking and the kids getting to know Dave. Erin held his hand while sitting close to him most of the night.

After the movie, Katie stood, "Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed or at least to my room." She gave her siblings a look and they got up, said good night to Dave, helped clean up and went upstairs as well.

Erin scooted closer to Dave once she was assured the kids were all upstairs. She didn't want prying eyes to see her lean in and kiss him hard. She need to feel his lips on hers…to taste his mouth. She wanted more, but she knew with the kids there she would have to wait. They only broke the kiss, when their lungs screamed for air.

"It's getting late, I should go." Dave said, standing pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you for being a good sport tonight, David and putting up with my monsters." Erin said holding on to him. She really wasn't ready to let go.

"I had a really good time tonight. The kids are fun, you did a great job with them." He told her.

"The kids leave tomorrow morning, would you like to do something in the afternoon?" She asked hoping he wouldn't shoot her down.

Pulling her into his arms, resting his hands on her hips, "I'd love to do something Sunday. I'll be home all day, why don't you just come over when you're free and make sure you wear these jeans." He told her smiling.

"You, David Rossi, are awful, but…" She stopped.

"But what, Erin, say you want to say. Tell me what you're thinking." he told her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kissing him she whispered looking deep into his eyes, "I'm falling in love with you, David."

"Ditto." He smiled at her and she knew he was feeling the same. She pressed herself against him. Kissing her one more time, "you are an evil woman, Erin. I'll call you in the morning. Good night, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Present)Dave had finished writing for the day, and was playing video games with Daniel, Erin's son. It wasn't uncommon for the pair to sit in the family room for hours playing Grand Theft Auto or some other game. It was one of the ways he spent time with her children. She looked at Katie who was reading one of Dave's books while sprawled on the couch, and Jessie was coping some of his favorite recipes. Each one of her children shared an interest with Dave and he tried to spend a little time with each one when they were together. Sipping her tea, she let her mind wander.

(Memories) She'd been in and out of meetings all week, some going late into the night. He'd been on the road for days and it was beginning to look like as soon as the team landed they would be off again. They both hated weeks like these, but knew it was part of the job. She kept watching the clock as time ticked slowly by; she was having trouble keeping her focus on the business at hand. Finally the director announced there would be a thirty minute break.

"Erin, can you stay a minute?" Andrew Shepherd, FBI director asked.

Staying in her seat, "Sure." She said looking at the clock again.

Once everyone had gone, Andy sat on the table next to Strauss. "Erin, you seem distracted today, want to talk about it? Does it have something to do with Dave? Are you two okay?"

"That's a lot of questions, Andy." Erin sidestepped.

Shepherd laughed, "Answer the questions, Erin."

"David and I are fine, well as fine as you can be when you haven't seen one another in over a week. His team's due to land in an hour and then fly out again in two." She said sadly.

"And you'd like to see him?" Andy asked.

"It's okay, we both know the job, and we know we can't always see one another when we want. I'll call him when I get home, we'll talk and it will be fine" She said.

"Okay, I'm sorry it's working out this way. Go take a break." The director said, as soon as Strauss was out of the room he dialed a number, sitting down. He knew he couldn't do anything about the meetings or the upcoming case, but he could at least make sure his protégé got to see her favorite person even if for just a minute.

Erin's meeting started preciously thirty minutes later. She did her best to keep her mind on what was being said and the information she needed to retain. She looked at her phone when she thought it was time for the team to be back, there was a short text from David._ "On the ground."_

She knew she couldn't reply, but at least she knew what was happening. She also knew he would send her a message when they took off again. Turning her attention back to the director, she paid attention to the budget information. She wanted to make sure her agents weren't the ones getting everything cut, especially the Alpha team and not because Dave was a member, but because they were the best.

The meeting was interrupted when the director's phone buzzed. Answering it, he talked for a minute, then put it back on his belt. Going to his brief case he took out a file. "Erin, my office needs this file right away; would you please take it up there?" Everyone knew there was a special bond between Shepherd and Strauss, not that he wouldn't rip her a new one if she needed it.

She nodded, standing, took the file and left. Arriving at Andy's office, she handed the folder to his assistant. "Director Shepherd said you needed this right away."

"Would you please, just go lay it on his desk?" The assistant said, not even looking up from her work.

Erin shook her head in disbelief, opened the office door, and laid the folder on the desk. As she was turning around to leave she saw him, coming into the office with a matching folder and being directed to lay it on the desk.

Smiling as he entered, "I think we've been set up." Erin said when he saw her.

Dropping the file he pulled her into a tight embrace, covering her lips with his in a deep searing kiss, a kiss that showed her how much he'd missed her. Pulling his lips from hers, but keeping her in his arms. "I only have a couple minutes. We are leaving again in 15 minutes."

"I know, but at least I get you for a few minutes." She said, kissing him again. The couple talked and, kissed holding on to one another. Finally Erin looked at the clock. "I should get back to my meeting and you need to get ready to get on the jet."

"I know, I'll call you when we get there." He said kissing her one more time, before leaving the office and walking her to the elevator. When the door opened, she stepped on smiling at him; just before the door closed she heard him say, "I love you, Erin."

Returning to the meeting, she took her seat. Andy gave her an eyebrow raise as she watched him finish his part of this meeting. Her mind was reeling; did she really hear what she thought she'd heard? Did David really just tell her he loved her? He'd never said the words before. They'd both admitted they were falling in love, but neither had actually said the words or expressed the emotion until now.

**/ **

Two hours later Erin Strauss' meetings were over for the day. She stayed in her chair watching the director…her friend. Once everyone had gone she spoke. "Thank you, Andy."

"Think nothing of it, Erin. I know how hard it is doing this job and with Dave being gone so much you have to steal minutes here and there sometimes." He watched her for a couple minutes. "You still seem a little distracted, is something else going on? Dave didn't do anything stupid did he?"

Shaking her head, "No, it's nothing. Just something he said caught me off guard that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it, tell me what he said; maybe I can shed some light on it. If I need to I can give Dave the "Come to Jesus" speech for upsetting my girl." Shepherd said laying his hand over hers. Erin Strauss had been one of his favorite people since she joined the FBI. He'd never really liked her ex Jack, but tolerated him because of Erin, but he genuinely likes Dave and was thrilled that Erin and Dave had decided to take a chance at a relationship.

"We were leaving your office, he walked me to the elevator, and just before the door closed I could have sworn he said, '_I love you, Erin', _I'm sure that's what he said."

"Erin, sweetheart, I can't sit here and tell you he did say it or he didn't, I wasn't there." He watched her for a few seconds. "I've known Dave as long as I've known you and he doesn't say those three words lightly. I'm not even sure he told his second and third wives he loved them. I do know Dave is a good guy, he's not the same man he was years ago, chasing skirts. He's mellowed and watching him with his team has shown me he puts those he cares about first. Would it be horrible to have David Rossi love you? Would it be a bad thing if he did?"

"No it wouldn't be bad at all…" She stopped.

"Erin, don't over think it. Call him or text him, talk to him about it. You two are good together, I've seen changes in both of you, for the good." He stood leaned over and asked, "Do you love him?"

She didn't have to think about her answer, she knew. "Yes, Andy, I do."

Kissing the top of her head, "then talk to him… tonight… and tell him," Andrew Shepherd walked out the door leaving her alone with everything that had happened in the last 3 hours running through her mind.

**/**

Erin thought about what Andy had said all the way home, plus she couldn't stop thinking about David and his confession. She looked at the clock, would he still be on the plane? She figured why not at least try to text him, the most that could happen is he ignored the message.

Typing, _"Are you busy, still in the air?"_

_"No, not busy. We should be landing in about 30 minutes. Are your meeting over?" _ he typed hitting send. Looking up, he saw Blake watching him. He knew she and Erin had history, that she didn't really care for Strauss, but he didn't care, she was new and he had the blessing of the rest of the team and they were his family. Even Emily had given them her blessing.

Erin thought about what she wanted to say back to him, _"Meetings are all over for the day, I think I'll fix something to eat, and relax in bed with a book or maybe a movie."_

_"Sounds like a relaxing evening. I think we are going to the field office when we land. Then the hotel for the night and start fresh in the morning, most of the team is tired. This landing and getting right back on the jet is getting old. I think we all need some home time. JJ needs to see Will and Henry and Aaron needs to spend some time with Jack and Beth."_ He knew she would understand. "_Why does Blake keep watching me?"_

_"I don't know why Alex is watching you; maybe she wonders who you're talking too. Maybe she wants a piece of that hot body. As far as home time, I'll see what I can do; your team has been gone more than home the past few weeks"_ Erin finished making her fruit and yogurt, taking it upstairs with her while she waited on his reply.

Dave got up from where he was sitting and moved to the back of the plane. He really wanted some privacy_. "I moved so if she wants to watch me she's going to have to turn around or follow me. JJ is coming she's sitting across from me."_

_"Maybe you should go; do you think you could call me when you get to the hotel for the night?" _ She asked.

_"It might be late, but yes I can and I will. Enjoy your dinner and book." _ Putting his phone away he looked over at the younger agent raising an eyebrow.

"Dave, I wanted to talk to you about something. He nodded and she continued. "Will and I wanted to see if you and Chief Strauss…"

Rossi interrupted, "Erin… when you're talking about her in the context of us being together, it's Erin. At work Chief Strauss is appropriate, but when you're addressing the personal side, it's Erin. Okay?"

Smiling JJ continued, "Sure, Will and I wanted to invite you and Erin for dinner one night. We'd both really like to get to know her. I know we do a lot as a team, but we'd like some one on one time with the two of you. Besides, Henry asked about Uncle Dave a couple days ago."

"I think we can arrange it. I'll have to talk to Erin, then the two of you can figure it out and I'll show up." Dave smiled. "Now can you help me with something, get Blake to stop staring at me. The last few days she keeps watching me."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." JJ said, leaning back in the seat.

**/ **

Once the plane landed the team went to the field office, was briefed on the case, and was given their assignments. Reid and Hotch went to the coroner, JJ and Blake were to set up the conference area, and Morgan and Dave went to the crime scene. Hotch told them to do a prelim tonight since it was getting late, meet at the hotel in two hours and they would pick it up in the morning. Everyone needed some sleep.

Dave and Morgan were the last to get back to the hotel; they grabbed a sandwich, chips and a soda on the way up to their room. Once inside both men changed into sweats and sat down at the tiny table to eat neither one talking. Dave looked at his watch; it was after midnight in DC. He'd told Erin he would call her, but would she be asleep and did he really want to awaken her? Deciding she would be upset if he didn't he pulled out his phone.

"Are you calling Erin?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I told her I would, don't want her upset if I don't." Dave said dialing her number.

"You want me to leave?" Derek questioned.

Dave chuckled, "No it's okay, I'm not going to say anything you can't hear and if I decide too, I'll go in the bathroom."

Erin answered a little groggy, "Hello, David?"

"Hi beautiful, sorry it's so late." He said.

Sitting up and looking at the clock. "No, I'm glad you called. I really wanted to hear your voice and talk to you. How are you, you sound exhausted?"

"I'm okay. Tired but okay, we went ahead and did some prelims tonight so we'd be ahead in the morning."

"You're not alone, are you?" She asked.

"No, Morgan's here, but its okay. I can talk in front of him, we have an agreement. Whatever personal that's said in the room stays in the room. What are you wearing, Baby?" Dave asked just to see Derek's reaction.

"Your Simper Fi, t-shirt, the one I wore home from your house the other night." She chuckled.

"Oh, damn, there's nothing sexier than you in my shirt and nothing else." Dave looked at Morgan, smiling.

The younger man smiled back. "I bet she looks hot, with those legs." Both men laughed.

"Yeah, Morgan she does have nice legs. Check out the ass sometime when she has on jeans." Dave said winking.

"David!" Erin laughed, "Please stop talking to Morgan about my body."

"Why, it's a delicious body."

"You're tired; you get silly when you're tired." She thought for a minute, "David, you said something today…"

Dave heard the hesitation and decided to help her, "I said, I love you, Erin."

"Did you mean it?" She questioned unsure she wanted the answer.

Again he looked at Morgan who seemed more interested in the TV remote. "I don't say things I don't mean, Erin. Yes, I mean it, I love you." He could hear her smile.

"Good, because I love you too, David, I knew I felt it I just wasn't sure if you were ready to hear it."

"How could I not be ready to hear a beautiful woman tell me she loves me, especially when she's the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Dave said.

"Thank you, for saying it today. Now we both need some sleep. Call me tomorrow?" she asked.

"First thing in the morning, sleep well, baby, I do love you." Dave said.

"Good Night, David. I love you, too." Erin told him before hanging up, wrapping her arms around the pillow he'd slept on the last time he'd been there, drifting off to sleep.

Once he'd hung up Morgan turned to look at him. "So when did you drop the L bomb for the first time?"

"Earlier today, I've felt it for a while, but today I thought it was time to tell her. What if something happened to me out here and I never told her, she wouldn't know." Dave told him, stretching out on the bed.

"Good, she feels the same, I assume?"

"Yeah, she told me tonight. I'm sure we'll talk about it when we get back to Quantico. Hopefully we can be home more than a couple days. Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted." Dave said.

"Me too." Derek turned out the lights, crawled into bed. Both men were asleep in no time.

**/ **

The next morning, the team worked on the case, breaking at one for lunch. Dave and JJ were assigned to go talk to the family of the newest victim. They decided to grab lunch on the way. Both were having a hard time with the lack of privacy. They stopped at a little family owned restaurant not far from their destination.

JJ watched Dave as he ordered their food, bringing it to the table. "I talked to Alex. I told her I'd noticed her scrutinizing you and wondered why?"

"And?" He asked taking a french fry from the order they were sharing.

"She has a history with Strauss, but we all know that. She said she's watching you trying to figure out why you would be involved with someone like her. Had she changed that much, or are you just not as smart as she thinks you are? I told her that Erin has changed a great deal over the past year, and that if she hadn't, you wouldn't be with her. That you're good for each other." JJ told him.

"Well Blake can get over it, I'm not ruining the best thing that's happened to me since joining this team, because she can't put the past in the past. We all know Erin could be a vengeful bitch who did whatever to further her, but she's not like that anymore, JJ." Dave said, "She really has changed, she's a good person."

Laying her hand over his, "I know…your team…knows this, Rossi. We've all seen how Strauss has changed, how she doesn't fight against us, she fights for us and with us. Give Blake some time, she'll see it too." JJ ate a bite of her burger, "I also told her if she did or said anything to cause any trouble for you or Erin no matter how small, she'd have to deal with me… and that Garcia is one of my best friends."

Laughing, "Thank you, JJ, but I think I can handle Blake. Besides no one can cause problems for Erin and me, we're in too deep now."

Raising an eyebrow at the older agent, "As in, in love deep?"

"Yeah, but please don't say anything to the others. Morgan knows, he heard me tell her last night, when we were talking. We are still keeping things as low key as we can."

"My lips are sealed. I do have to say, Dave, being in love looks good on you." They finished their lunch, and then headed the victim's home.

** /**

The team took two more days to wrap up the case. Erin had more meeting, paperwork and reports to complete. She spent an evening with her kids and even went to dinner with an old friend in town for a couple days.

Arriving home on Friday night, she dropped her attaché case, kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs, after taking a shower; she pulled on lounge pants and one of the three t-shirts she'd taken from Dave's. Heading downstairs, Erin put on the tea kettle and opened the refrigerator door. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Closing the door she opened it, _"Hey Baby, are you home yet or still at the office?" _

_"I'm home, where are you?" _She answered.

_"There's a gift for you on your front porch." _ He hadn't answered her question.

_"What kind of present, David? When is your team coming home?"_ She asked.

She saw his next reply as she walked toward the front porch. _"We'll be home soon and you'll know what you're present is when you go get it, Woman!" _ She laughed; she could actually hear him saying those words in her head.

Opening the door, she stepped out onto the porch to find her reward sitting on the swing. "David!", throwing her arms around him, while sitting down, "When did you get back in town?"

"Couple hours ago, I wanted to finish my reports, so I had the weekend free. I checked you're office and you were already gone." He said kissing her deeply.

Standing she took his hand leading him into the house. This was the best surprise he could have given her. They barely made it in the door when she was in his arms kissing him like a hungry woman.

**/ **

(Present) Erin was snapped out of her memories when Katie flopped down on the couch next to her. "Mom, do you remember the place you and Dave took me to for dinner, the night I passed all my courses my second year…you know the one where Hotch, Beth, Derek, Penelope, JJ and Will went with us, the night where Daddy found out about you and Dave."

"I remember, sweetie, why?" Erin asked.

"No reason, I was thinking about that night and just wondered if you…" Katie's phone rang, getting up she left the room,

Erin looked over at Dave who was now setting next to her reading. Dan and Jessie were watching a movie. She smiled as she remembered the night Katie spoke of.

**/ **

(Memory) Katie passed all her courses with flying colors her sophomore year of college. Erin was so proud of her; she and Dave decided they would take her and a friend out for dinner. They also invited the team. Everyone was available except Reid who was visiting his mom and Blake whose husband was being honored and she wanted to be there. Not that anyone blamed her.

Dinner had been nice; the group was sitting, talking, laughing, dancing and enjoying each other's company. Dave had gone to the men's room when Erin spotted her ex and his new wife come in. She hoped he wouldn't see her or her daughter, but he did. The hostess took them to their table. It wasn't long before they strolled over to Erin's group.

"Hello, Erin, what brings you here?" He asked snidely, wrapping his arm tightly around his new wife's waist.

Erin tried to be nice, "same as you, Jack, dinner with my daughter and some friends."

Laughing, "I didn't think you were capable of having friends."

Erin saw both Hotch and Morgan flinch, she shook her head slightly, and they sat still.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Jack. I like it that way." She said hoping he would leave before David got back to the table.

"Katie, why don't you come join us?" Strauss asked his daughter.

Katie took her mother's hand, "Sorry dad, I'm having dinner with mom and her guests, we are celebrating my good grades."

Jack Strauss turned back to Erin, "I see you're little group is paired off, what's the matter Erin, couldn't get a date?"

Katie looked at him, "Dad, stop it! For your information mom has a date."

Erin touched her daughter's hand, "Katie, its okay. Frankly I don't care what you're father thinks."

As she finished, Dave walked up, placing his hand on Erin's shoulder, before taking his seat, "Everything okay?"

"Fine, Jack was just saying hello." She answered placing her hand over his.

Jack Strauss stared at Dave. Rossi watched him with the same intensity. "You and Rossi, David Rossi is your date? Why does it not surprise me, I knew when we were married there was something going on between you two." She started to say something, but Dave squeezed her hand lightly and Strauss went on. "You know he isn't going to stay with you, he's a womanizer. Once fucks you and adds another notch on his bed post he'll walk away from you."

Erin smiled, "What David is or isn't, is none of your business. What David and I are is none of your concern. My life now is none of your business. You gave up any right to be in my business when you cheated on me, when you ended our marriage. So I will thank you to stay out of my personal life. If it doesn't involve the children then it's none of your business."

"I don't want my children around him, Erin." Strauss spat.

Katie stood; the entire table could tell she was pissed. "Dad, we're trying to be nice, but you are the one beginning to cause a scene. Why do you care who mom's dating? Why do you care… you have Stacy. Mom didn't butt in when you found someone who makes you happy and you shouldn't get into her business. And for the record, we…all three of us kids really like Dave, he's good to mom, he's good to us, and he treats us like we're part of his family, so back off." She then leaned into her father and whispered, "Another thing Dad, Mom and Dave have been sleeping together for months, and he's still by her side. Leave them alone, or deal with your children."

Jack looked at his daughter and nodded, he then glared at Dave and Erin. "Enjoy you're evening, Erin. We'll discuss this another time."

Dave stood leaned down kissed Erin's temple, "Jack, let's take a walk, we'll only be a couple minutes."

Strauss saw the look on Dave's face. "Stacy, honey, I'll meet you back at the table in a few".

**/ **

The two men stepped outside and out of the view of everyone. Several minutes later, they returned to their tables. Dave sat next to Erin, kissed her on the temple again, "Who's up for dessert?" The entire table just stared at him, each wondering what happened outside.

"Out with it Rossi, what happened outside?" Morgan asked.

Picking up the dessert menu, Dave answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. We had a nice chat that's all."

No one pushed the issue. Dave knew Erin would ask again when they were home, but for now they both wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with their friends and Katie.

Katie, her friend John, Derek and Penelope decided they wanted to go to a local club, so they excused themselves. Will and JJ left so they could let the baby-sitter go. Hotch, Beth, Erin and Dave stayed a while longer, danced and talked, before saying good night and heading home.

** /**

Dave pulled the car into the garage, got out, opened the door for Erin and led her into the house. He knew something was on her mind, she'd been entirely to quiet on the ride home. "What is it, Erin? You have something to say just say it."

Erin watched him, she had lots of things she wanted to say, most of it was just to vent. "I hate that Jack pulled the shit he pulled tonight. I hate that our friends had to witness it. I hate the things he said about you. I hate that the children have to be in the middle. I think right now I just hate Jack Strauss."

Dave sitting on a stool; pulled her so she was standing between his legs. Placing his hands on her hips, "Our friends now know what an ass he is, the kids are old enough to make their own decisions about how they feel about their dad and his actions and from what I saw from Katie, she just tells him like it is. I don't give a damn what he thinks of me. Erin… baby, don't let him get to you. That's what he wants."

She placed her arms around his neck, "I know I shouldn't, I try so hard to get along with him and Stacy for the sake of the kids, but when he pulls shit like tonight I just want to take your gun and shoot him in the balls."

Dave chuckled, kissed her before commenting, "why my gun, why not your own?"

"I don't always carry mine and your Springfield will do more damage." She raised an eyebrow, then continued. "Now, Agent Rossi, what did you and Jack talk about when you _'went for that walk'?_

"Not much, he started spouting off about what an egotistical bastard I am and how I'm only using you, that once I get you in bed, I'll be done with you. I let him spew his venom for a few minutes then I reminded him who he was dealing with. I told him if he said or did anything to upset you, not only would he be dealing with me, but the BAU and the FBI as well. I reminded him he may be a lawyer, but I have very good friends in very high places. Then I leaned in real close where no one around could here and told him…" Dave smiled that smirk he was known for.

"What did you tell him, David?"

"I told him, I may be an egotistical bastard, but I've never cheated, that he was an ass for cheating and divorcing you. I told him not to worry about me fucking and leaving you, because I sleep and make love with you almost every night and I plan on keeping you in my heart, in my life and in my bed for the rest of my life. That if he was a real man he would have seen what an amazing woman you are, what an incredible woman he had, but his loss is my gain and I thanked him for being a cheating jackass."

"You know it went in one ear and out the other." Erin said laying her head against his chest.

Dave stroked her back trying to sooth her, "I'm sure it did, but at least I got to say what I wanted. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I planned on spending the rest of my life with you."

"I did notice how unhappy he looked when you came in." Erin caressed his goatee, kissing him softly. "I love you, David."

Standing, taking her hand and leading her up to their room, "I love you back, Erin. Never forget that."


	5. The Beginning: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. The stories kind of write themselves, depending on where my warped mind goes. **

**Sometimes I just let Dave and Erin talk to me and I jot it down. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Chapter 5

(Present) Erin walked into the kitchen to see David cooking dinner, with the help of Jessie and Dan. Katie was sitting at the Island watching. Any one on the outside looking in would have thought they were a family…in a way they were. They knew David wasn't their father and he didn't try to be. Jack Strauss was their father, but Rossi did whatever it took to keep the kids and Erin happy. Walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist Erin asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, kids and I've got this. You just do something you enjoy; we'll be another hour or so." He kissed her softly.

Erin moved to the living room to read, but thought about another memory instead.

(Memory) The team had closed the case in New York City; Erin had gone back to the hotel with Alex, taken a bath, and crawled into bed to wait on David. She'd sent him a text telling him she was waiting. He'd texted back, and even tried to call but she didn't answer. He assumed she'd fallen asleep. When he arrived at the room, something was wrong, window was open and bottles from the mini bar were everywhere. He knew she wouldn't drink and her one year sobriety coin was on the table, she never went anywhere without it. Calling Hotch, they gathered the rest of the team and searched for her. Hotch found her but by the time Dave arrived it was too late, she was gone. At least that's what everyone thought. On the way to the hospital, she began to breathe, the director was called and a plan was put into place. No one but Andrew Shepherd and a select few knew.

Andrew knew how hurt Dave and the kids would be but he need their reactions to be genuine to make this plan work. Once the plan was in place, he gave Alpha team a chance to find the Replicator. They did, his name was John Curtis and he'd worked with Blake and Strauss year ago. He blamed Erin for his demotion and was hell bent on hurting her and the team she cared for. The team found him, but he trapped them inside his house which was set to blow up. Dave, who was late got them out, but went back in for Curtis. Using Erin's sobriety chip to make his own escape and allow John Curtis to be blown to bits in the house.

There was a funeral, Dave seemed so lost. His team surrounded him and supported him, but nothing took the pain he felt away. Three weeks after Erin's funeral, Andrew called Dave into his office.

"David, have a seat." The director said.

Sitting down, he wondered why he was being called in, he'd taken two weeks off after Erin's death and had just come back, the team hadn't been in the field and he hadn't done anything to get into trouble.

"A few weeks ago I made a decision that affected you, the Strauss children and you're entire team. It's time for you to know, and I hope you won't be as pissed at me as I think you're going to be." Shepherd said. He and Dave had been friends a long time and this just might destroy that friendship.

"What did you do Andy?" Dave asked.

"Erin died on a bench in New York…" He started,

"I know, I was there, please don't make me relive that day." Rossi said standing, pacing and running his hands through his hair, the pain of losing Erin still so close to the surface.

"Dave, on the way to the hospital, Erin started breathing." He saw Rossi's head whip around and stare at him. "I made the decision in that moment that she was to remain _dead _until it was confirmed that Curtis was out of the picture. We got the results of the DNA from the body in the house a few days ago. It was John Curtis that died in that explosion." He kept his eyes on the other agent.

"Is Erin alive?" Dave asked quietly afraid he was not really hearing what Andy was saying.

"Yes, we reunited her with the children a couple days ago and she's driving me crazy wanting to see you, she wants to go home, Dave. I want to make sure she has a home to go too."

"Where is she, I want to see her." Dave said, not sure what emotion he was feeling. He wasn't angry.

Andrew Shepherd moved to where his friend stood. "Dave, can you deal with all this? Tell me what you're feeling? Erin needs you're love and support, can you give her that? She wants to go home… to you, are you ready for that?"

"Andy, I love Erin. If this is what it took to keep her safe and alive then so be it. Do I like that I had to go through hell for weeks… Hell no. Am I going to throw away the best thing that's happened to me because I don't like being left out…No, I'm not. I want to see her. I want to take her home, I want to help her through whatever she needs me to help her with, I want to love her completely and I want to continue the life we were trying to build…together." He looked his old friend in the eye, "Where is she Andy? I want to see her, NOW!"

"Stay here." Shepherd said and left the room.

Several minutes later, Andy returned. "She'll be here in a few minutes. I'm going to go talk to your team, tell them, and give you two some time. David, you know I love you, but don't hurt her, she is scared you won't want her anymore."

"I'd never hurt Erin no matter how pissed I might be and I'll always love her." Dave answered, moving to look out the window letting everything that happened the past few minutes sink in. He heard the director leave, but didn't hear her enter, until the click of the door startled him. Turning around she was standing in front of him with a questioning look. Dave felt his knees weaken, instead of falling he let himself slide down the wall. "Erin!"

She was by his side in a split second, sitting against the wall with him. "I'm sorry, David."

Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it to make sure she was real. "You have no reason to be sorry. You're alive and you're here, that's what's important." He stood, helped her to her feet, before wrapping her in a tight hug, before placing his lips over hers, kissing her breathless. "Erin, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, David." She said taking his hand and leading him to the loveseat in the corner of the director's office. "Once I started breathing in the ambulance, they started an IV and at the hospital they gave me medication to counter act what Curtis gave me."

"Erin, I took you're body to Bethesda, I saw you at the morgue, how? I carried your casket, watched them put it in the ground." Dave questioned.

Sighing, "I wasn't in the casket you took to Bethesda. At the morgue, they gave me something to sedate me so you, Jack and the children would think I was dead. The coroner was in on it, she had to be." Erin watched him for a few seconds before continuing. "There were sandbags in the casket you helped carry, and once you all know I'm alive and safe, the grave will be opened, the coffin removed and the marker taken down. I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. Andy thought it was the only way to keep everyone safe until we knew Curtis was dead."

Dave watched her, he wasn't' sure what to say. He knew he wanted to get past it all. He loved Erin with every fiber of his being.

"David, I need to know…do you still love me, do you still want a life with me?" She asked cautiously.

"More than anything, Erin you are my life, when I thought I'd lost you, I was a mess." He moved closer to her. "Yes, I love you; yes I want a life with you, I want to share every aspect of life with you." Kissing her again, they broke apart when they heard a knock on the door.

Before either could move, the door opened and the entire Alpha team entered the office followed by Andrew Shepherd. Hugs and questions all around, Erin did her best to answer them all.

Finally, Dave spoke, "Let's move this party to our house. We can open some non-alcohol champagne, order some pizzas and celebrate." Then as an afterthought, "Erin, are you up for a party?"

She smiled at him for the first time, "Absolutely, as long as I'm with you, I'm game for anything."

/

Once everyone was gone, Dave sat on their bed, thinking while Erin took a shower. When she entered the room, he didn't even look up, sitting next to him, she took his hands in hers. "What is it, David? What's on your mind?"

"Erin, I love you and I've missed you like crazy. I don't want to ever feel those feelings again. I know most of your things are here, but move in with me." He saw the expression on her face. "I want this to be our home, yours and mine. Sell the condo, redecorate, do whatever you want to make this house our home. I'll call my lawyer tomorrow and have your name put on it, if you don't like this place then, we'll sell it and buy one that's ours. I don't care as long as you and I live under the same roof, every night."

She looked at him; she could see he was serious. She'd thought several times about selling the condo, but she wasn't sure if he was ready. Now she knew. "David, I don't want to sell this house, I love this house. I've thought about selling the condo, but wasn't sure if you were ready, we can put on the market tomorrow. We can get the rest of my things this weekend. I want nothing more than to officially make this our home. You don't need to put my name on your house."

"OUR house, Erin, not mine, not yours…OURS! I want your name on it; I want you to feel like my equal…my partner in every aspect of our life together. I know neither one of us want to talk about marriage, at least not now, but I want the world to know I'm committed to you and this relationship" He told her.

True to his word, the next morning as soon as the office opened he arranged a meeting with his attorney and accountant. He had the paperwork started to make his house their house. His and Erin's, also without telling her, he had his will changed so that she and the children would be well taken care of if something happened to him. He had trusts set up for the Strauss children, along with Jack and Henry. He made sure his team and Emily would be set, a specific amount went to his favorite charities and the remainder of his estate went to Erin.

/

Dave asked Erin to join him for the lunch meeting with Michael, his lawyer and Bob his accountant. When they arrived Dave wasn't surprised to see his lawyer's assistant there as well. He knew she was a notary and they would need one. He introduced Erin to everyone as he held her chair.

After placing their order and some small talk Bob spoke up. "Let's get the business portion of this meeting out of the way." He reached in his briefcase and pulled out a file, Handing Dave and Michael copies. "Dave this is where you stand financially as of last night. Everything has been paid for the month, there are royalties that haven't come in and your FBI salary isn't added."

Dave looked over the report, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is correct?"

Smiling, the accountant knew Dave would question him, he always did. "Yes, David I'm sure. You made some very wise investments this year and they've paid off exceedingly well."

Dave laid the report where Erin could see it if she wanted, he was hiding nothing from her; he wanted her to know everything about him and his life. He was a wealthy man, even he didn't know how affluent until today. He didn't flaunt his money, but he also wasn't afraid to splurge. He looked at the accountant, "Did you bring the signature cards I asked you to bring?" He saw the accountant nod and hand them to him. Dave turned to Erin, "These need your signature, one is for the house account, it adds you so that you can make whatever purchases you want or need for our house and pay any unforeseen expenses. The other one adds you to a joint account so if you or the kids need or just want anything it's available. I know you don't need my money and I know you can take care of yourself, but I love you, you and I are going to be together the rest of our lives. I want everyone to know I am committed to you. Please don't fight me on this."

Erin opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, took the pen from his hand and signed the documents.

Next it was the attorney's turn. He pulled out his files, handed them to Dave. "The top one is the change on the house, you both need to sign where the arrows are."

Without hesitation Dave signed his name and handed it to Erin. "David, you know you don't have to do this?" She said wanting to make sure this was what he wanted.

"Erin, I'm one hundred percent positive I want to do this. We are building our life together, everything from now on is not mine, it's ours…together." Dave said kissing her temple.

Again she took the pen from him and signed her name, making the house officially theirs, whispering. "Thank you, I love you," before handing the documents back to Michael who then had his assistant put the finishing touches on them."

"Now Dave, here is the other the other document you wanted changed. You need to read it over and sign it."

"Mike, you can say what it is. Erin and I are a team; we are in this relationship for the rest of our lives. I have no secrets from her." He turned to look at the woman sitting next to him. "I've changed my will. I've been meaning to do it for a long time, but now it's time."

She wanted to really talk to him, but she didn't want to do it in front of these people so she remained quiet. She knew he was ready for the changes they were making and she was equally as ready. She just didn't want him making all the sacrifices, she knew he'd tell her he wasn't, they'd put her condo on the market that morning..

/

(Present) Erin watched as her family finished dinner. Smiling she knew once the children had gone upstairs, she would sit David down and have the talk she wanted to have yesterday with him. She knew he was doing everything he'd done to protect her and the children if anything were to happen to him. It was his way of showing her and the world he was completely devoted to their relationship and he loved her with every fiber of his being. She felt the same way. She'd had serious doubts when she started this two years ago, but she had no doubts now. They were meant to be together.

**The End**


End file.
